


Young Affection

by ebonysblues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Children Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek and Stiles Being Idiots, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Humor, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Romance, Smut, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Sex, Young Love, kid!Sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek grow up together (first as friends then as something more) under the watchful eyes of their family members.</p><p> <br/>Oh! And they're soulmates. Did I forget to mention that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Sterek is adorable and I just had to write this. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles meet. Talia and Claudia realize the boys are mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talia is about 4-5 months pregnant. Derek is four, while Stiles is a couple weeks old.

"Mommy? Why's it so small?" The young boy asks softly, peering into a baby's crib. His hands are on the white railing and he's standing on his tip-toes so that he can see what's bundled in blankets. 

"It's because he's a baby. You were a baby once too, Derek," Talia replies, looking down at her son. She rubs small circles into the small of his back with her thumbs as she talks.

Derek mumbles the word 'baby' to himself before asking in a child's dialect, "Is dis wha Cora will look like when she's naw in your tummy anymore?" He turns to his mother, reaches out his hand and softly touches his mom's stomach.

Talia laughs, the corner of her eyes wrinkling, "Something like this, yes." 

Derek nods and leans closer into the crib. He cranes his neck, trying to get as close as he can to the baby and sniffs. He inhales the scent of the infant, deeply. Talia grins down at her son , watching as he takes part in a normal werewolf act. She had just barely begun to teach him how to smell and scent mark. "Mommy? Why does he smell like dat?"

"Like what?" She asks, questioningly. Talia furrows her eyebrows and purses her lips in bewilderment. She stops rubbing circles into his back and places her hands on his cheeks, turning him towards her. She bends down so that she is on the balls of her feet, she brings her knees to her chest, making her eye level to her son.

Derek hesitates before saying, "He smells like da cookies you bake for me, and my teddy dat Daddy got me. And he smells like da book dat Laura reads to me 'fore I go to sleep. His scent... Mommy, can I..." Derek stops.

"Yes, Derek?" Talia asks, urging him to continue on with his sentence.

"Can I hold him?" The small boy asks, eyes pleading and lip pouting.

Talia gives him a small smile before saying, "You have to ask his mother."

"Ask me what?" Claudia questions from where she is standing in the doorway. Derek turns his head sharply to her, surprised. He still hasn't learned how to use his werewolf hearing.

"Derek wants to know if he could hold Stiles." Talia responds, not surprised by Claudia's entrance in the slightest; she was only enlightened. 

"Well that depends. Is Derek mature enough to hold my child?" Claudia questions, walking nearer to the crib so that she stands in between Talia and Derek.

"Yes! My mommy says I'm a big boy now! I turned four this year." Derek tells her excitedly. He proudly shows her four fingers on his hands.

Claudia giggles, "Okay. Yes, you can hold him, Derek." Claudia lifts Stiles from his crib, slowly. She lays Stiles in Derek's outstretched arms , making sure Derek was holding him securely, before exhaling a deep breath and ceasing her worries. Talia and Claudia both smile as they watch their sons together. Claudia turns to Talia and whispers, "He's good with him."

Talia nods, continuing to watch Derek hold Stiles. After a couple seconds, she leans into Claudia, putting her lips to the other woman's ear and says hushed, "They're mates."

Claudia snaps her head back quickly, her eyes widen and look into Talia's, searching for any hint of an untruth. When she doesn't find it, her eyes grow even wider, she grins from ear to ear, and bounces up and down on the balls of her feet. She turns into a little ball of energy, making 'eep' sounds and flailing around. Claudia is so excited that most of Talia's attention is directed at her, so Talia almost misses seeing Derek rubbing his nose against Stiles', the way she had taught him to show his affections for a person.

Claudia calms down as she sees what has captured Talia's attention. With the both of them quiet, neither of them miss the soft word that exits Derek's mouth, "Mine."


	2. Mmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first real word to escape her child's mouth is not what Claudia had expected (but she doesn't mind at all).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff's name is John and Derek's father's name is James.

Most mothers hope that their child's first word is something along the lines of 'mama'. One such mother is named Claudia Stilinski.  

She had been practicing the very word in front of her son all morning but it came to no avail. The mother resolutely decided she would simply try to get him to say it later, possibly after his playdate with Derek. Or during...  What can she say? She's impatient. 

Currently,  her son Stiles is waddling around the living room in only his diaper.  Claudia is chasing after him, trying to slip his clothes on. She catches him up into her arms and grunts as she slides a teenage mutant ninja turtles shirt over his head.  She struggles to slip his slightly chubby arms into the sleeves but she manages.  

"You could help me out, you know," Claudia whines to her husband.  

John chuckles, saying, "I know." 

"So?" Claudia asks.  

"So... " John drawls out.  

"Can you please help me?" Claudia grumbles,  failing at getting Stiles into a pair of bottoms.  No matter how hard she tries,  she's never been able to get Stiles fully dressed.  He's more interested in running around than wearing a full set of clothes.  

"Sure, babe." Her husband responds, slightly smirking.

 He gets up from his seat on the couch and walks over to where his wife is standing in front of the T.V. with their child in her arms. The man takes the rest of the clothing from her, putting them between his bicep and the side of his chest.  He then grabs onto Stiles and takes a seat on the coffee table with Stiles sitting on his lap.  

John does indeed struggle with dressing his son but still, he manages to finish what Claudia started.  

When he's done,  he lets Stiles go back onto the floor and run around.  

Claudia sighs and chuckles softly to herself.  She takes her few steps until she's directly in front of her husband and kisses his forehead.  

She's about to lean in for a real kiss but the doorbell interrupts her.  Her eyes go wide as she remembers that she invited Talia and Derek over for a playdate. A grin finds its way onto her face as she heads over to the door.  

She opens it and quickly gives Talia a hug upon seeing her.  She lets go and does the same thing to Derek.  She then ushers them into the house saying, "Hey guys,  excuse the mess." She motions to the toys that are scattered around. 

Talia laughs, "Our place is no better,  not with Cora crying all the time." 

Claudia joins in with a giggle.  "I guess I'm lucky Stiles was never like that,  huh?" 

The mother hums and agrees.

"Is Cora with James?" Claudia questions.

"Both of the girls are and I'm sure they're running him up the wall by now." The werewolf laughs along with Claudia.

Talia steps further into the house towards the living room, slightly pushing Derek away from her due to his tugging on her shirt and his incessant whining about playing with Stiles.  "Yes sweetheart,  you can go play. " 

With that,  the five year old smiles gleefully and runs over to the smaller child. 

"Hi, Stiles, " Derek says, "Hi, Mr. Stilinski." 

"Hello, Derek. Have you come to play with Stiles?" John asks. 

"Hmm mmm," the child responds, already sitting down next to the small boy and poking his stomach to tickle him.  Giggles exit Stiles' mouth as his friend continues to attack his stomach with his small fingers.  

The mothers watch the scene and mentally 'aww' while settling themselves onto the couch next to John.  

"Has he said his first word yet?" Taila queries,  turning to the couple beside her.  

"No, not yet.  I tried to get him to say 'mama ' earlier but all I could get him to do was go 'mmm'. I'm hoping he says it soon though, because I'm tired of waiting." 

The werewolf smiles, knowing how impossible it is for Claudia to wait. "Derek will help with that.  Mates are good for pushing the other to where they need to be." 

No sooner than after Talia says that does Stiles begin to mumble out sounds.  

Claudia turns her face to her son and notices he is no longer being tickled by Derek.  Just the opposite, in fact, Stiles has his chubby fingers running across the older boy's stomach, trying to tickle him.  The small boy stops after a while and starts to mumble again.  "Mmm mmmh." 

"Go on Stiles,  you can do it. " Claudia states,  her eyes growing wider in anticipation.  

The young one looks up at his mother and starts to speak, "Mmmmm mmmaaa." 

"Your close,  Stiles.  You can say it." Derek tells the child,  helping out.  The child's eyes are bright as he stares lovingly at Stiles. 

Stiles turns his attention back to his friend and finally says his first word, "Mm mh mate." 

Claudia's eyes widen even more as the word travels through her mind and acknowledges what it means.  Her widened eyes travel back and forth from Stiles to Derek.  She smiles at the blush on Derek's cheeks and at Stiles' repetition of the word.  

He repeats it over and over until it sounds more like, 'matematemmmmmaaaaaemate.' 

 

The mother laughs, feeling her eyes slightly water.  She turns to her best friend and pulls her into a tight hug. "Oh my God!" Claudia screeches into the other woman's ear.  

"I know!  I know! " Talia shouts back,  hugging tighter. 

John just rolls his eyes at the women's antics, though still smiling at his son's first word. 

 

***

 

Claudia comes to find that it isn't getting Stiles to talk that's the problem, it's getting him to  _stop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its currently 2:53 a.m. and I have no idea what the hell I just wrote.


	3. Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night for the Hales and Stilinskis, leaving 13 year old Laura to babysit Derek, Cora and Stiles. 
> 
> Laura uses this time to watch the dynamic between her younger brother and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is 3 and Derek is 7.
> 
> Also, there is useage of Spanish because I am totally into the Hale's knowing the language. Whenever Spanish is spoken the text will be italicized.
> 
> Edited 4/24/16

" _Now Laura, we are only going to be gone for three hours. We expect you to be mature and responsible in caring for your siblings. Do not under any circumstances, use the stove! I've already called the delivery so the pizza should be here in about twenty minutes and the money for it is on the kitchen table._ Oh, and- and... What am I forgetting?" Talia rambles, turning to her husband. 

"Keep the door locked and don't answer it for anyone except us and the delivery man." James says to his oldest daughter who nods in reply. The two parents walk closer and closer to the door before stopping to make sure that they have everything. 

Talia mumbles, " _Yes,_   _yes. Make_   _sure to always know where the kids are, you know they like to get_ _into anything and everything."_ She tells Laura as she opens the door. 

" _Anything else, mom?_ Don't worry and have fun on your date. We'll be fine here, I can take care of the kids." Laura responds, a little tired. 

"Okay, now give your father and I a hug before we go." Talia says,  opening her arms out to her daughter.  Laura allows herself to be engulfed in the embrace. She feels her father give her a kiss on her cheek while her mother pulls away.  "We love you darling and we'll be home soon." 

"Alright,  love you too.  B _ye mom, bye dad._ " Laura says as her parents exit the house.  She shuts the door, locks it, turns around, and sighs. 'Now,  I have to deal with the monsters.'

She turns around and heads over to where the children are sitting on the ground next to the small table. Sitting down next to Cora, she notices that they are coloring.  Laura scoffs at the random scribbles on the white peices of paper. 'Dumb babies,' she thinks (Rugrats, anyone?).

Then, she glances to her right and sees her little brother with Stiles sitting on his lap.  She mentally aww's at the sight, but would deny it if anyone asked.  Laura's mother had told her about mates at a young age and the concept had always fascinated her.  Now,  the real life example of it was right in front of her and she couldn't help but to stare at the way they behaved with each other.  

Derek had one arm wrapped around Stiles and the other was on the small table,  drawing a picture of the sky. Stiles was babbling in his toddler talk that Laura didn't understand but Derek did, showing so by nodding at the child's words.  

"That's a very pretty picture,  Stiles."  Derek tells the three year old, the toddler gives him a toothy grin which Derek blushes at.  Laura glances at the paper Stiles was drawing and notices it is also full of random scribbles.  She glances back up at Derek and smiles at the look of adoration he is giving Stiles.  It's the same look that their mother has when she looks at their father's triskelion tattoo.  Laura wonders how a child's drawing and a family symbol could possibly warrant that look but doesn't find an answer. She considers and hopes she'll know the answer soon. 

She turns away to focus on Cora for a moment.  The toddler is now coloring on herself and not the paper.  "Cora, no!  You don't color on yourself." Laura scolds,  pulling the marker out of the toddler's hands.  

Cora starts to scream and whimper at the loss of the coloring utensil.  "Cora, no need to cry,  just don't color on yourself. " Laura gives her a color crayon instead.

 Then,  she sits up and hurriedly finds a washcloth so that she can take the marks off of her younger sister.  The little girl has green and brown marks all over her arms.  Laura scrubs them off, much to the dissatisfaction of the two year old who remains fussy. 

Laura gets up again to throw the washcloth in the dirty basket. She returns to find Stiles and Cora jumping on the couches.  The thirteen year old grunts out and reprimands herself for thinking the kids wouldn't start messing around if she just left them for a second.  

She immediately picks the two off of the couches and sets them down, one by one. "There's no jumping on the couches. Why don't you color some more?" Laura tells the kids.  

Stiles nods and heads back over to Derek, tripping over his feet slightly. 'Bambi', Laura thinks, looking at Stiles she can see the similarities.

Cora, meanwhile, shakes her head no and pouts her bottom lip out. Laura sighs, "Cora, are you thirsty? Do you want some juice?" Thankfully, the girl nods, and starts whining for some. 

"Alright, I'll get you some. Come with me, I'm not leaving you alone with Stiles again." The older girl takes Cora into the kitchen and gets her some apple juice. She lifts Cora up onto the child's seat and sits down next to her.

From her seat, she has a clear view of Derek and Stiles. The boys are throwing paper airplanes that Derek must have made. Laura smiles at how cute they are. 

Just then, the door bell rings throughout the house.  Laura tells Cora to stay still, then grabs the money on the kitchen table and walks to the door.  She opens the door and pays for the pizza, thanking the delivery man.  She shuts the door and locks it again.  

She's about to yell out to the others that the pizza is here but stops when she realizes she doesn't have to; they are already seated at the table. 

Laura sets the box on the table and lifts it open. She serves the kids first and then herself.

"Cora, don't make a mess of your food." The older sister warns, knowing beforehand that she might do that. 

"Mmmkay," Cora mumbles with pizza in her mouth. Laura chuckles, shoving a slice into her mouth. She hurriedly finishes and grabs another slice. 

While eating that one, she looks over at Stiles and Derek. Her brother is feeding the smaller boy and vice versa. Stiles misses Derek's mouth by an inch and gets pizza sauce on the boy's nose. The small boy giggles and wipes the pizza sauce off of Derek's nose with his finger, which he shoves into his mouth. "Yum!" He exclaims, still giggling. Derek laughs as well and kisses Stiles on the cheek. Laura coos and wishes that one day she'll have what they have. 

They all finish soon, making Laura ponder on what the children should do now.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Laura asks, ushering the children onto the couch in front of the t.v. set. 

"Yes!" They all agree. 

"Alright, what movie do you want to watch?" She questions, receiving several Disney movie titles in response. The teen chooses one that she likes and puts it on. Then she goes back to sit down and cuddles up to her siblings who are on either side of her. 

Twenty minutes into Monster's Inc., they are all asleep and laying on each other. Cora's head is on Laura's lap, the young girl's feet touching the edge of the sofa. Stiles has his arms wrapped tightly around Derek, his cheek resting on the older boy's breastbone. And Laura is resting her head on her brother's shoulder. 

***

The Hales and Stilinskis arrive to find them all asleep. They smile at the sight of their children. The Hale parents tell Claudia and John to just go home and let Stiles sleep over. And they all agree they should go on another double date together soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I like to know what you guys liked and what you didn't, it helps with my writing.


	4. Dumb Boys and Tickle Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is now 4 years old and Derek is 7. Stiles is over at the Hale house for a play date and tickling ensues. (As well as sandwiches)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Oh and anything in parentheses is just a little note from yours truly. I think some are quite hilarious (cough *not* cough) but then again... I'm not funny. Or the note will be a piece of background info. Depends.
> 
> Once again, phrases that are italicized are spoken in Spanish.
> 
> Edited 12/28/16

"Derek," the four year old groans, growing upset with the older boy.

"What, Stiles?" Derek asks, half-heartedly. He's busy sitting at the kitchen table, working on his math homework.

"You said dat you wud pway with me." Stiles says pointedly. He stands next to Derek and gives him a puppy dog look. Derek knows he should be able to resist it, seeing as how he is the one who taught him how to do it, but Derek just can't. Stiles looks so adorable with his huge eyes and pouting mouth, that the only thing Derek can possibly say is-

"Okay." Well, it's more like he grumbles it, as if he has a thousand other better things to do (which, of course, he doesn't, but hey, you gotta make the kid work for it. Right?)

"Really? Oh, thank you, Der. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The mole speckled child exclaims. He throws his arms around Derek's neck and gives him a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Mmmwaa!"

"Ugh, gross, Stiles." Derek mutters, even though he's smiling. Stiles giggles adorably, as he pulls himself from Derek. Derek lets himself laugh as Stiles grabs his hands and utterly fails at pulling him out of the seat. The older boy decides to play along and pretends that it's Stiles who pulls him up. Stiles tugs Derek's hand trying to drag him into the living room. Derek makes it difficult for him, though, and he stands his ground. Stiles pulls and tugs as hard as he can to make Derek start walking but the effort is useless. The dark haired boy doesn't budge.

"Derek!" Stiles yells. "Pway with me." Stiles pouts again, causing Derek to chuckle. He gives in to Stiles' whining, and picks him up, lifting him from the armpits. Stiles laughs, shouting, "Yay! Woohoo!" Derek chuckles, walking into the living room, still holding Stiles.

Then, all of a sudden, Derek throws Stiles up in the air, and catches him once he begins to descend. Stiles begins to laugh uncontrollably, mainly because Derek begins to tickle him. "Stop it! Derek, stop it!" The small boy says, in between laughs. He thrashes his arms around wildly, aiming to get out of Derek's strong grip. Once again, his effort does nothing to help him.

"You want me to stop? Are you sure?" Derek asks, also laughing, but still continuing to tickle Stiles. 

"Yes, Der. Stop, please! Please! Derek! Stop tickling meeeheeehehehe." Stiles shouts, still laughing. He kicks his legs out, trying to wiggle his way out of Derek's arms.

"I don't know. You seem to be enjoying this. How about I just keep on tickling you until you pee? Would you like that?"

" _Derek, stop torturing Stiles._ " Talia scolds.

Derek jumps, surprised by his mom's voice. Luckily, he doesn't drop Stiles. The young werewolf starts scolding himself for not hearing her come into the living room. Derek knows he can't really blame himself, because it was his wolf's fault. Whenever Derek's around Stiles, the only thing his wolf can focus on is the young boy.

The boy, who is no longer in his arms but in his mother's. Derek can't help but glare at his mom as Stiles tells her, "Thanks a lot Mrs. Hale! Derek said he was gonna tickle me until I peed! He's such a meanie." 

Talia smiles, and says, "Oh, is he now?"

Stiles giggles, saying, "Okay, maybe he isn't."

"Glad you think so," Derek grumbles, still glaring at his mother, causing both Talia and Stiles to laugh. 

Talia sets Stiles down and asks, "How about I make you two some lunch, while you two play. And then, when Cora wakes up from her nap, we can go outside. Do you both like that idea?"

"Yes!" Stiles exclaims while Derek mutters a, "yeah, sure." Talia looks at the both of them and grins at their responses. 'They're perfect for each other,' the woman thinks.

"Ham or turkey?" Talia asks, walking into the kitchen to set the materials for the kids' lunches. 

"I want turkey!" Stiles shouts at the same time Derek says, "ham, please." Talia grins happily as she thinks, 'They are such cute soul mates.'  She continues to smile as she makes the children their sandwiches.

"Der?" Talia hears Stiles ask her son. She turns her head and sees the both of them sitting at the kitchen table. Talia realizes Derek must have lifted Stiles up into his seat. (Stiles is still too small to get onto the kitchen table chairs by himself). She smiles even wider when she thinks of how sweet they must have looked. 

"Yes, Stiles?" Derek asks.

"Whatcha doin'?" The child questions with an adorable wide eyed look on his face. 

"Homework," Derek replies. 

"Is dat what I'm gonna haf to do, when I'm in school?" Stiles asks, swinging his legs and drumming on the table with his fingers.

"Yes, but don't worry. If you have trouble with it, I can help you." Derek says to him softly. 

Stiles grins up at him, beaming, "Really, Der? You'd do dat for me?" 

Derek gives Stiles a small smile in response.

Talia is just finishing the sandwiches when she hears Cora wake up and call her name. "Looks like Cora is awake, I'll go and get her dressed right now, and then we can go. Derek, can you please wrap the sandwiches in foil and then put them in the picnic basket?" 

"Yeah, I can do that." Derek responds, getting up from his seat to do as she asked. 

Talia heads upstairs into Cora's room and sees her daughter rubbing at her eyes. She pulls Cora off her bed, undressing her and then redressing her in sweats and a long sleeve shirt, and she slides Cora's boots on her. Upon finishing, Talia tells her, "V _ery good,  love_ ," and kisses her on her forehead. 

They exit the room together, hand in hand. " _Thanks,  mom_ ," Cora says, walking slowly alongside Talia down the stairs so as to not trip. 

 

"Stiles, you have to put on your jacket." Talia hears her son tell Stiles.

"But I don't want to." The small boy grumbles, his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. 

Derek huffs, saying, "Fine, but if you don't put it on, I'll have to put it on you myself." 

Stiles sighs passively and says, "Try it and see what happens." By now, Talia and Cora are in the living room, watching the whole ordeal. They continue watching as Derek tries to put Stiles' sweater on him, but Stiles hurriedly lets his arms fall to his side and dodges Derek, running away giggling. 'Uh oh,' Talia thinks. 'He's going to find out why you should never run from a wolf.'

Derek stands still for a few seconds, frozen from shock, since he had never had the honor of chasing something, much less his mate. Following his shock, Derek immediately takes off running after the small boy, jacket in hand. Derek catches up to Stiles, puts his sweater on him and picks him up and starts tickling him again, all before Talia can say, "There's no running in the house." 

Derek sets a giggling Stiles down onto the ground when he notices his mother and sister watching them. "Um, are we all ready to go outside?" He asks sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Talia smiles at him and says, "Yes, we're all ready, except... Derek, do you mind bringing the picnic basket for me?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Derek says, doing as his mother asked. 

Talia leads the children outside one by one. "Boys are so dumb," Cora says to her, as they walk out of the house together.

Talia laughs, "Your right. Sometimes they can be."


	5. Swinging in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to have fun outside (on a rainy day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I just wanted to say I had a wonderful 16th birthday. Shout out to yaoigirl15 and CeCe for commenting and wishing me a happy birthday, you guys are fantastic! 
> 
> And Der is 9, Stiles is 5.

Gray clouds cover the expanse of the vast sky and the scent of mist is evident in the morning air.  This of course can be expected on an early Saturday in late October, especially in northern California. Another thing to be expected? Two boys sitting together.

Stiles and Derek are on the couch in the Stilinski's living room doing, well,  nothing.  "What do you want to do now,  Der?" The younger boy asks as he drums his always-moving fingers on his legs which are crossed applesauce style.  

Derek hums in thought, "Whatever you want to do." He turns his head, looking at his friend who's sitting next to him on the sofa.  

Stiles huffs in exasperation and rolls his bright, amber eyes.  He blows raspberry and says,  "I don't know what I want to do." He fists at the fabric on the furniture,  thinking of games they could play that they hadn't already exhausted.  He couldn't come up with anything.  

"I would say 'let's go outside' but it looks like it's gonna rain..." Derek says with a frown.  

Wide eyes grace themselves upon Stiles' face when he realizes that they could go outside.  "Yes!  Let's go!  Let's go!  Let's go! Derek,  come on!" The 5 year old sits up from the couch and hurriedly tugs on Derek's hands to lift him up as well.  

Unlike previous attempts,  Derek allows himself to be pulled up on the first try.  The werewolf is so bored,  he doesn't even have the energy to make Stiles beg further. 

"We should ask your mom first." Derek says,  cautious of Stiles dragging him into trouble. 

A sigh escapes Stiles' mouth,  "Mom!" 

"Yes?" Claudia calls back from the kitchen. She's just begun to make some hot chocolate for the boys. 

"Can we go outside?" Her son asks her, he walks into the kitchen with Derek beside him.  He has his pouty face on,  jutting lip and everything. The mother looks outside of the window to find it a medium gray, then she looks back at her son with a bewildered countenance.  

"If you put on ten sweaters,  maybe." She says,  sarcasm dripping from her lips.  

"Okay!" Stiles exclaims.  He tugs on Derek's sleeve, dragging him along to the coat rack. The small boy grabs two jackets and his rainboots while Derek does the same.  They head back to the kitchen, meeting Stiles' mother with an amused look in her eye.  

"Alright,  if you two really want to go outside I'll let you,  as long as you keep your jackets on." Claudia tells them,  helping with putting the outerwear on the two.  She slips the rainboots over Stiles' double-socked feet and finishes dressing them up in suitable clothing.  

She opens the back door for them and leads them out to the backyard. The woman watches the boys run around on the soft grass as she sits down on the concrete step. It freezes her ass to the bone, causing her to shiver.  She wraps her arms around herself and continues to watch the boys. 

Stiles and Derek are swinging on the swingset, trying to see who could go higher. Claudia smiles at how evident it is that Derek's letting her son win. 

She hears Derek ask the other boy if he wants him to help swing.  Claudia almost dies when Stiles nods and Derek gets off and starts to push Stiles a bit higher on the swings.  

The woman is so involved in watching the children that it takes her a minute to realize it has begun to rain slightly.  A drop lands on the ridge of her nose,  pulling her out of her thoughts.  She glances towards the sky but doesn't feel any rain.  'It must be sprinkling then,' She thinks,  only sensing mist around her.  Claudia continues to watch the scene in front of her. 

A while later is when the rain comes.  It's soft so it's okay for now.  Still,  she asks, "Boys, are you alright?  Do you want to go inside?" 

"No!" They both respond,  laughing.  They are no longer on the swing set but in the grass by a- oh no. 

A puddle.  A dirty,  muddy puddle.  A dirty,  muddy puddle that is getting dirtier by the second as the rain begins to thicken.  Her eyes widen, glancing from the puddle to her son and then back again. _He better not._ "Stiles,  get away from the puddle!" She commands,  not wanting to do a load of laundry just cause Stiles wanted to have some fun.  

Too bad luck was not on Claudia's side that day. Stiles gets a sinister smirk placed on his face and looks down at the mud. Before she even has time to yell at him-

 

 

Derek has him in his arms.  

 

She sighs,  thanking God for not giving her a heart attack.  

Derek struggles with the young boy in his arms.  "Just let me jump in the puddle, Der!" Stiles whines.  

Derek groans,  carrying the other boy near the house. "Your mom said no,  Stiles." 

"That's cause she's no fun." He grumbles.  

"Excuse you.  I am plenty fun," Claudia states,  whipping her wet hair behind her shoulder.  

"Mommy,  can I please jump then?" He asks,  puppy dog eyes prominent.  

"What if, instead,  we all went inside and got some hot chocolate? " 

"Hot chocolate...?" 

"Yeah, with marshmallows." 

"Mallows?" 

"Yeah."

 

...

 

"Ok."

Claudia grins,  and ushers the boys inside as fast as she can so that her son has no time to change his mind.  She rushes Derek and Stiles out of their wet clothes and shoes, then tells them to change into their other pair of clothes.  

As they do that,  she heats up the hot chocolate and pours the drink into mugs, adding the small marshmallows to the cup. The mother heads to the living room and sets the cups down on the coffee table.  She makes her way to the t.v. set and puts Spiderman (the cartoon version) into the dvd player so that they could watch it together.  

Stiles and Derek walk into the living room with clean, dry clothes on and sit on the couch.  They immediately grab a cup of hot chocolate and settle themselves further into the couch and furthermore,   _each other._

Claudia stands up, walks over and sits on the other side of Derek.  She presses play on the remote and just before the movie starts she leans into Derek and whispers, "Thanks for catching Stiles before he jumped into the mud. "

"I didn't do it for you, mud would've splashed all over me if I hadn't caught him." Derek chuckles, wrapping an arm around the boy who's too involved in the beginning of Spiderman to pay attention to their conversation.  

***

Claudia smiles,  knowing that her future son-in-law will do great at taking care of her son. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, uh, well there's that. Half of this is just crack??? Maybe more???


	6. How to NOT Eat Worms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woooooorrrmms... Yeah, this chapter is kinda gross, but only a little bit. Tbh I am sickened by the sight of bugs and such so really I have no idea how I was able to write this, lol. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is 6, Der is 10.
> 
> And shoutout to DustAddsCharacter cuz u r amazing!! For realzys. :)
> 
> *Chapter Title has been changed (formerly called Bunny, Bugs Bunny)*

_Ewww Gross._ Cora thinks,  staring out of the window. The girl is watching Derek and Stiles with a scrunched up look on her face.  Her brother and the younger child are kneeled on the grass in the back yard, digging in the dirt.  

She cringes when she sees Stiles pull out a worm and holds it up with his thumb and his forefinger.  ' _What in the world are they doing_?' she wonders,  her eyebrows furrowing.  Her fingers pull her hair back behind her ears and she leans forward to get a better view through the glass. 

Stiles somehow has a grossed-out-but-at-the-same-time-excited look on his face which makes Cora crack a grin.  Meanwhile,  Derek is shaking his head so fast it's surprising he hasn't caught whiplash.  

Cora wishes her hearing was more developed but sadly her mother hasn't had the time for more lessons.  So she has to try to read the boys' lips to understand what they're saying. She watches as Stiles' lips move and thinks that either he said 'eat it' or he said 'read spit', Cora realizes it's definitely not the latter (well, duh).  

Her head turns slightly to look at her favorite brother (he's her only brother) and sees that instead of vigorously shaking his head he is now slowly nodding it.  Cora's face scrunches in confusion, her mind not yet understanding the scene that is taking place right in front of her. 

Derek takes the worm from his friend and holds it up.  He stares at it for a few seconds, looks at Stiles and then back at the worm,  to Stiles,  the worm,  then Stiles,  until Stiles excitedly says "Just do it!" Or at least that's what Cora thinks he said (who knows,  he might have said 'bust new clit'). 

The 10 year old sighs and with his mouth open he lowers the worm so that it's just above his lips.

Cora grimaces, her eyes widening and her breath hitches in her throat.  She can't believe her brother is weird enough to actually go through with this. 

She continues watching,  Derek's mouth now wide enough to see the boy's cute bunny teeth. Now,  Cora is not so sure that they're cute when they're about to chew up a live worm... (they're still cute but only cuz it's Derek,  not anyone else).  

The worm goes lower and lower and lower... 

 

Until it's right at the tip of his tongue. Cora looks from Derek to Stiles,  not wanting to watch. His eyes are wide as well and his mouth is in a frown,  almost identical to Cora. 

 

Cora inhales and closes her eyes,  waiting for hades to break lose.

 

That's when Stiles yells out loud enough for even Cora to hear, "Stop! Don't eat it!" And Derek drops the worm faster than if it were a hot potato.  

 

Cora exhales. 'What were they thinking? How could they be so- ugh.' she cringes.  She pauses,  still thinking about the last couple of minutes before she opens her eyes. Cora looks towards the boys who are now standing around, kicking at rocks and laughing. The young girl rolls her eyes and says aloud, "Boys are so... Ugh." (I can't argue with that).

***

Derek and Stiles don't eat worms that day but they do wind up killing Cora with their annoyances. To which, Cora breaks something of Laura's and blames it on her brother.  Laura never takes things like that kindly so Derek's just glad Stiles wasn't there to see him get scolded by his sister. 'What was it that he had done now?' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is inspired by myself, when I was like 7, my friends and I watched that one movie How to eat fried worms and decided to make our own worm eating club. In total, I think I ate like 3 worms. 
> 
> Im gross, I know.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. Secrets and Daisies go together like Stiles and Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek questions whether or not he should tell Stiles the family secret. (He does.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh okay so I just found out this story has 13,000^ hits. Thanks guys, you have no idea how much that means. 
> 
> Oh and Stiles is 6 and Derek is 10
> 
> Omg okay you can read now

'I _tell him,  I tell him not,  I tell him,  I tell him not,  I-_ I tell him!' Derek thinks to himself as he individually tears off the petals to a daisy.  

He's sitting in the clearing behind his house wondering if he should tell Stiles about who he is.  It's been on his mind for a while,  he feels guilty that he can tell Stiles about everything else but not that.  

Derek knows about hunters and the fact that most humans would not be accepting of supernatural creatures- maybe in a few years time but not now. He also knows that Stiles is fascinated by all things sci-fi so he would probably be more excited than disgusted but still,  Derek can't help but worry.  He doesn't want to lose the one person who makes him happy just by being there; the only person who he trusts more than anyone. 

But that's just it, isn't it? Derek  _trusts_ Stiles, with everything that he is. Shouldn't he trust his friend with this? He already trusts that Stiles would never think to hurt him or tell his secrets. Derek has nothing to worry about, not with his best friend. The nine year old is now sure that it would be okay to tell his friend that he's a werewolf. 

All he needs now is permission from his Alpha, his very own mother. 

 

He runs into the house, shouting, "Mom, mom, mom!" He catches her scent and heads to where it's strongest. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" Talia asks her son, worried about what has him smelling so odd. 

Derek pauses before replying, "Well,  you know how you and Claudia are best friends?" 

The mother nods,  not knowing where he was going with this but she knew it must have something to do with Stiles.  Everytime she and Derek had a conversation like this, it always had to do with Stiles. 

"And you know how she knows about werewolves because you told her that you were one?" Derek asks. 

"Yes?" Talia answers,  starting to see where he was headed with all of this.  

"I was thinking, well, since Stiles and I are also best friends that I could tell him that I'm a werewolf." The boy says this quietly, hoping his mother doesn't crush his request to smithereens.  He clenches his fist, feeling a tightness spread all over his body as he awaits his mother's answer. 

Talia only smiles and nods her head.  "Of course.  Stiles is a good kid,  albeit a hyperactive one,  but all the same,  I trust him as much as you do." 

Her son lets out a breath of air and thanks his mother. "No need to thank me,  Derek.  Now, would you like me to call Claudia and ask if it's alright if she brings Stiles over?" 

Derek nods his head,  his eyes brightening at the thought of seeing Stiles.  

Talia smiles at that, "Okay,  how about you wait outside for him cause I'm sure she'll say yes." Her smile grows wider as her son runs out of the house so fast,  she doesn't have time to tell him to walk instead.  

 

Talia calls and her best friend picks up on the third ring.  "Hey T,  what's up?" 

"Derek's ready to tell Stiles," Talia exclaims into her phone. 

"Tell him what?" 

"That he's a werewolf." 

There's a silence which Talia guesses is because Claudia is flailing around.  

"Are you serious?" She asks loudly.

"Yes! So hurry up and bring Stiles over here so he can tell him." Talia laughs and hangs up before Claudia can ask any more questions. 

 

Claudia and Stiles are at the Hale door in about 10 minutes, even though it's usually more than a 20 minute drive while doing the speed limit. 

She watches as her son and Derek walk outside to the backyard while she sits next to Talia and begins to wait patiently for the boys to come back inside. 

 

Stiles sits next to Derek in the grass and talks to him about the third book in the Harry Potter series (if the shoe fits) and how he's almost finished with it.  He tells his best friend his favorite part while absentmindedly making a daisy chain.  

The younger child picks more and more daisies to add to his chain, finishing up his rant.  

"It sounds like a good book," Derek says,  saying the first thing to him today besides 'hi'.  

"It is."

There's a still in there air as Stiles is no longer filling it up with his incessant chatter. It takes a minute for Derek to finally say,  "I have something to tell you." 

Stiles looks up from his project and gazes at Derek.  

"What is it,  Der?" 

"I- well,  it has to do with my family.  It's a trait that we have that's different from other people." 

"It's not a disease,  is it?" Stiles asks,  afraid his friend had a serious illness that could kill him.  

Derek smells Stiles' fear wafting through the air and immediately sets out to console him. "No!  Don't worry,  it's not a disease.  My mom calls it a gift,  in fact." 

Stiles nods his head,  adding another flower to the chain.  "Oh,  gifts are nice." 

"Yeah,  they are." 

"What's yours,  then?" The boy asks,  curiously.

Derek inhales deeply bfore answering, "Technically,  it's called Lychanthropy. Most people call us werewolves,  though. " 

"Werewolves?" Stiles questions,  confused. 

The older boy nods,  "Would you like me to show you?" 

Stiles sits still for a second,  a rare feat for the child before saying, "Yeah, show me." 

Derek looks into his friends eyes for a few seconds before flashing them their bright golden color, half-shifting.

The human boy slightly gasps , surprised.  His eyes dance wildly as he takes in the sight before him. He reaches his hand out to touch his friends cheek and lets it rest there until Dereks eyes return to their usual color.  

"Cool," Stiles whispers,  softly.  

The boys reaction has Derek in a fit of giggles as he realizes he truly did have nothing to worry about.  

Stiles rolls his eyes at Derek, who is still laughing.  He looks down at his hands and resolves to finish the chain.  He looks up again at Derek, finding that he is no longer laughing but looking at him incredulously. The boy pays no attention to it and offers Derek the chain.  "Here,  this is for you Der." 

Derek takes it and smiles but then frowns as an onslaught of questions start flying out of Stiles' mouth like,  'can you turn anyone,' and 'do they really howl at the moon' and 'would it hurt to change into an actual werewolf?' 

In the end,  Derek would rather take on Stiles' never ending questions than not be fully honest with him.  

 

 

Talia has just started to fishtail braid Claudia's hair when the boys come into the house.  Judging from the jokes they are making as they enter it's safe for Talia to assume everything worked out well (not that she had any doubt that it wouldn't,  they are mates after all) 

Claudia takes the usual cheery grins on the boys faces and the daisy chain on Derek's wrist that she knows Stiles made as confirmation to her thoughts.  

Both women look at their child and smile, grateful that it's _their_ children who are mated to each other.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any requests at all, just let me know. Like, something you imagine Stiles and Derek doing or maybe what one of the family members thinks about them. 
> 
> So yeah, prompts for chapters are completely accepted!


	9. Major League?  Maybe Not...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Stilinski coaches Stiles and Derek at baseball. He discovers how well Stiles does when he has Derek with him.

The day so far had been fine, except for the fact that John's throat hurt from the many times he had cleared it trying to get Stiles' attention. His son was hardly one to do as told, especially when it was in his father's interest.  

 Mr. Stilinski had spent all morning trying to get Stiles to catch and throw the ball correctly and for the most part that's what he did save for when he would attempt to balance it on the ridge of his nose or would throw it in the opposite direction of his father. 

The kid was actually quite good for a beginner,  if only he would cooperate with his father and he would be great.  One day,  he might even get to go to the Major Leagues. Of course,  that might be a bit too much wishful thinking on John's part but he thought his son to be capable.  

 

The ball,  meanwhile, was once again being thrown  _behind_ Stiles instead of to his father. John grimaces and says, "Stiles,  we talked about this.  You're supposed to throw the ball towards me not to the fence. Got it?" 

A pair of bambi eyes roll in response.  "But it's fun!" 

John huffs and orders, "Let's try this again,  throw the ball  _to me."_

Doing as told,  Stiles throws the ball,  badly,  but nonetheless he did as ordered. The ball was in the air for a mere 3 seconds before dropping and rolling a few feet away from the man.

 Mr.  Stilinski shrugs and picks up the baseball.  'I'll take what I can get,' he thinks. 

The two continue to practice, one half of them barely into it and having little desire to go on.  

Just before Stiles could officially give up, his mother opens the back door. Her tall figure stands center between the door frame, her hair is up in a ponytail and her clothes suggest leisure. Her smooth voice calls out, "Stiles! Derek is here to play baseball with you and your father." 

A smile graces itself upon Stiles' face and his interest in baseball is instantly rejuvenated when he hears his friends name.  Derek steps out behind Mrs. Stilinski and waves hello. 

"Hey, Derek. It's nice to have you over again." John greets. 

"Hi,  Der." The young boy says,  a blush on his cheeks. 

Derek smiles,  loving the usual attention from the Stilinskis,  the middle child is not the best position in a family to hold (take it from me, it sucks). 

Derek heads over to Mr. Stilinski and Stiles, focusing only on his friend the whole way there.  He meets up with them,  fist bumping with Stiles upon adjacency.  

"What do you boys think about hitting with the bat instead of playing catch?" John asks, lips quirking up into a smile.  Talia had once mentioned how Stiles would be pushed to do his best when Derek was around,  John hoped that was the case in this scenario.  

Heads nod and mouths murmur in agreement.  With that,  John tells Stiles to take off his glove and pick up the bat.  "After you, it's Dereks turn." 

Derek steps back from Stiles as the boy readies himself to hit. He notices the position of the bat is way off and is about to say so when John beats him to it.  "Stiles,  you have to lift the bat higher! And also,  tilt it back just a bit." 

The younger one furrows his eyebrows,  not understanding.  Derek senses the confusion and steps forward to help him.  He wraps his arms around Stiles so that his hands are where the younger boy's are.  He leads Stiles' hand and the bat to where they should be. "This is how you should hold the bat when you're up at base.  Okay?" Derek asks,  looking into Stiles' amber orbs.  

Stiles nods,  now looking at Derek which makes his blush deepen.  

The older boy reluctantly pulls away and lets Mr. Stilinski throw Stiles the ball.  

To Johns amazement,  Stiles hits the ball.  His eyes follow the soaring object across the fence and into the neighbors yard.  And that's when he hears it- the undeniable sound of a window breaking.  

Every pair of eyes in the Stilinski backyard is wide-eyed. John immediately rushes the boys inside, wondering if being Sherriff would make the neighbors think twice before sending him a bill, though he knew it was a lost cause.  

 

***

 

At the end of the day,  John understood a bit more of the influence that 'mates' have on each other.  He was relieved (for now) that it was Derek and not some other gross, perverted pre-teen.

And also,  he received a letter from the Jones' saying that his family was forgiven and wouldn't need to worry about paying for it but if it happened again they would be sent a bill (it happens again, and yes, they do get the bill). 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love and adore all of you for the kudos and the comments ٩(๑❛▽❛๑)۶ It really does mean a lot. It makes me feel less sad about the summer finale... 
> 
> Okay yeah, that's all I have to say.


	10. What's Mine Is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stiles' birthday and cuteness overflows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles turns 9 and Derek is 13.

Claudia and John sneak into Stiles' room, as quietly as they can. They tiptoe over to their son's bed and lean over him, yelling into his ear, "Happy birthday!" 

The parents watch as their son jumps upwards off the bed. The nine year old boy flails around out of shock, ultimately falling off of the bed. "Ow," Stiles grumbles, laying flat on the ground. He groans, pulling himself up onto his elbows, lifting himself off the ground.

"Are you okay, honey?" Claudia questions, concern dripping from her lips. She and her husband walk over to their son, apologizing for scaring him. 

"It's okay. I'm okay, really." Stiles states, stretching and yawning.

Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski both smile weakly, feeling terrible about scaring their son. Claudia pulls her son in for a hug, kissing him on the cheek. "Happy ninth birthday, I love you."

Thanks, Mom. I love you, too." Stiles says, his mother pushing him into his father's arms. "Happy birthday, son" John tells him.

Stiles grins, "Thanks, Dad. Can I go and open my presents?" He asks sweetly.

The Sheriff chuckles, " You have to wait until your party, Stiles. You know that."

"But if you want to open a present now, there's a few on the kitchen table." Claudia cuts in. Stiles whoops, jumping out of his father's arms and runs downstairs. "Stiles, you have to get dressed first." She yells out, pointlessly. Stiles has already reached the kitchen table and has almost finished tearing apart the wrapping paper. 

"I can do that later." Stiles yells back, staring wide eyed at the presents in his hands. A huge grin breaks out on his face. 'Captain America trading cards! My parents are the best!' Stiles jumps up and down, flailing his arms around. His eyes grow even wider as he makes unintelligible noises from the back of his throat.

"We're glad your happy with your gift." John says, walking alongside his wife, down the stairs. Stiles grins, turning his head to look at them as they enter the kitchen.

"This is absolutely fantastic! Thank you so much! I love you guys." Stiles exclaims, hugging his parents. When he lets them go he immediately runs upstairs to get dressed, doing as his mother told him.

He changes out of his pajamas into his favorite Spiderman t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He slips on his socks and shoes and makes his way back down the stairs.

He heads into the dining room and sits at the kitchen table. He hurriedly eats the plate of pancakes his mother set out for him. They weren't as good as Talia's but he loved them just as much. "Thanks, Mom," Stiles says, voice muffled due to the food in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, honey," Claudia scolds, while pouring her son a glass of milk.

"Sorry, Mom," Stiles apologizes,  after gulping down his food. Claudia rolls her eyes and smiles affectionately at her son.

"Stiles?" The mother asks.

"Yeah?"

"The Hales are going to be coming over to help set up for the party." Claudia informs.

Stiles grins as the thought of Derek comes into mind. "When will they be here?" 

"Soon." She says, opening a package of balloons. "Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to help me blow up some balloons, when you're finished eating your food?"

Stiles grins wildly as he excitedly says, "Yes!"

Claudia giggles, saying, "Alright, but you have to finish your food first." 

"Okay!" Stiles says, hurriedly eating his food, nearly choking on the pancakes. He downs his milk and says, "Hand me a balloon."

Claudia smiles, holding a balloon out for him. Stiles grins. He brings the balloon to his lips and exhales into it. He continues to blow air into it until he thinks the balloon is large enough. He hands it to his mother for her to tie. Claudia ties it for him, adding a string to it.

Stiles brings another balloon to his lips, the same time his mother does. They both blow air into their balloons. Claudia fills hers up but instead of tying it off, she lets it deflate.

The young boy laughs at his mother's actions, and decides he wants to get in on the fun.He too lets go of the balloon,  causing it to deflate as it flies away. The mother and son both laugh hysterically at the 'pfft' sounds it makes as it deflates. 

They are still laughing when they hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" Claudia yells, getting up from her seat to greet the visitors. 

"Talia! James!" Claudia takes the presents from them and sets them on the coffee table. She then grins as she hugs the both of them.

"Hey guys, are you going to have some fun today?" She asks Laura, Derek and Cora.

"Yes!" Cora shouts, excitedly, while Laura and Derek nod their heads. Claudia laughs at Cora's enthusiasm and the older teen's apathy.

"Talia and James, you can help John set up the streamers. Cora and Laura, you girls can set up the gaming system or whatever it is that you kids call it. And Derek, darling, Stiles is in the kitchen. If you want you can-" she trails off as she realizes Derek isn't paying attention to her and has already begun to make his way to the kitchen. Claudia and Talia share a look and smile at each other. 

 

Derek walks into the kitchen, holding his gift for Stiles in his hands. "Hey." 

Stiles turns his head to look at the older boy, from where he's sitting at the table, playing with his Spiderman figurine. A light dances in Stiles' eyes when they catch sight of Derek. "Hey, Derek!" Stiles says, excitedly. A smile tugs at Dereks lips, he and his wolf are both pleased with Stiles' reaction to seeing him.

"Happy birthday, kid." Derek says, sitting in the chair next to Stiles'. Stiles' smile grows even wider and a blush creeps into his cheeks. 

"Thanks,  Derek." 

"You're welcome," Derek says, messing around with the lid on Stiles' gift. "Do you want to open your present?" Stiles looks at Derek with huge excited eyes, his mouth hanging open and stutters out, "Can I?" 

 Derek chuckles. "Sure," He says as he slides  the present in front of Stiles.

 Stiles gingerly touches the present, he edges his finger along the ends of the box, lifting up the top when he gets to it. He opens the gift as carefully as he can. He intakes a deep breath when he sees the beginnings of the words on the box. "You're giving me your limited edition Star Wars box set!?" Stiles asks, incredulously.

Derek smiles softly at him, saying, "Yeah. I've watched these movies a thousand times anyways. And I know you love them. Besides, what's mine is yours." 

Stiles flushes a furious red, deciding to do something he's never done before. He cautiously leans in to Derek and when sensing no disapproval,  he gently presses his lips against the older boys, birthing a soft joining of young and smooth mouths. The kiss is short, lasting no longer than a few seconds but it definitely leaves an impression on Derek, who feels a slight stirring in his abdomen. The boys pull away from each other, leaving the kiss as innocent as possible.

"Yeah... What's mine is yours." Stiles repeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Sorry if you are getting confused about their ages. I keep changing them. So yeah... Sorry.
> 
> But anyway... Their first kiss!!!! Yay <3


	11. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are having a sleepover meanwhile Claudia checks up on them every ten seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is 10, Derek is 14. And yeah.
> 
> And shoutout to all of my lovely readers!!! I love you. All of you. <3
> 
> Oh and I just love the idea of Stiles being the big spoon so...
> 
> ^Has been slightly edited^

 As decided by Talia and Claudia years ago, Derek would spend the night at Stiles' on Friday and Saturday every second weekend of the month. While Stiles would be allowed over at the Hales' the last weekend of the month. Surprisingly,  it's never been either of the boys or the mothers who were most excited,  it was Cora, who would not have to put up with her older brother (for the weekend, at least).

The boys,  while not as enthusiastic as Cora,  were (and still are) incredibly pleased about the arrangement. 

Here is an account of one particular weekend...

 

 

Friday After School 

 

Derek is already over at the Stilinski household playing roughhouse with Stiles.  They're laughing and shoving each other around, neither caring much about the mess their actions were creating.  Until... 

 

Crash!  

 

Down goes a vase,  landing in pieces on the pale, checkered tile.  Thoughts of 'oh, crap' are soon evident on the boy's faces.  

The pair of boys both freeze as Mrs.  Stilinski storms into their peripheral vision. They hold their breath as she takes in the sight before her.

Claudia lifts her head up to look at the boys. She has to press her lips together to keep from smiling; Derek and Stiles are still as they were,  wrapped up in each others arms. The older woman can't help but almost smile even when she knows that she has to scold them for messing around. She takes a breath before saying,  "Derek. Stiles. You both know not to play rough so close to sharp objects so I expect for you not to do it again. Is that clear? "

Two ashamed heads nod in reply.  

"Good. Now, if you plan on getting more of your energy out,  please take it outside. " The mother tells the young men.  She laughs as they rush outside in a blur, but only after they exit the house.  

Claudia follows them to the front door,  shutting it closed as they had forgotten to. 

 

Friday Afternoon 

 

It's around 4:30 p.m. and Derek and Stiles are still in front of the house.  They decided to grab their skateboards and just ride. Or more accurately,  Stiles is riding and Derek is practicing stunts (he may or may not be trying to impress Stiles lol who am I kidding he totally is). 

Claudia is sneakily watching the boys through the blinds in the window. She has been for the last five minutes, it's not like she has anything better to do (she does but srsly staring at Stiles and Derek trumps everything else).  

 

Soon,  the boys notice her and it's not pretty. 

"Mom!  What are you doing?! " Stiles cries out as he and Derek rush back into the house. 

"Nothing,  why? " She replies,  feigning nonchalant while she pretends to watch Mr. and Mrs. Smith.  

"Really?  So you weren't just staring creepily through the window at us? " Her son asks,  sarcastically. 

She sighs,  giving in, "Okay,  fine,  I was. It doesn't matter though because dinner is ready and both of your plates are on the table. " 

Stiles' and Derek's eyes grow wide and they instantaneously forget about the recent ordeal. Their feet absentmindedly take them to the kitchen where they immediately sit and begin to eat.  

 

Friday Night 

 

It was time to go to bed about 30 minutes ago yet Derek and Stiles are still awake. They lost track of time while reading comic books (again, who doesn't?). 

"Boys, why is the light still on? " Stiles' father calls out.  The yell pulls the teen and the preteen out of a Captain America induced daze.  Lifting their heads up,  their eyes tear away from the story. 

"Sorry! " Stiles yells back, getting up from the bed to turn off the light.  He stops just before when he remembers something he wanted to show Derek.  He hurriedly walks to his desk and searches for it. Upon finding it,  he walks back over to the bed and sits down, turning towards the other boy.  

"Is that what I think it is? " Derek asks,  incredulously. 

Stiles nods,  holding a brand new Limited Edition X-Men comic. "Wow... " Derek breathes out,  orbs practically coming out of their sockets.  

Stiles laughs, "It's amazing,  isn't it?" 

"Yeah, " Derek says,  still shocked.  

 

A stifled fake cough brings them out of their conversation and into the real world.  They trace their eyes to the doorway where Claudia is standing.  With her arms crossed. Her hip jutted out. And her mom face on. 

"Boys. "

"Yes? " They ask,  simultaneously. 

"It's time for bed. " She says,  her mom face disappearing until it's a playful appearance. "Good night and sweet dreams." 

"Good night, " Derek and Stiles say,  once again at the same time. 

Claudia turns around, shuts off the light and closes the door behind her.  

Derek and Stiles put away the comic books as best as they can in the dark (which is horribly).  They climb into bed,  snuggle under the covers and soon drift off to sleep. 

 

Saturday Morning

 

Two hearts beat in a rhythmic pattern as the bodies they live within are adjacent and sound asleep. Stiles lies directly behind Derek with his chin resting on the other boy's shoulder and his arm wrapped around his waist.  They each have grins on their faces and stay in a heated warmth by nuzzling further into each other. 

The boys lay like this until one awakes in need of using the restroom.  The waking of one results in the rousing of both,  a feat common for mates.  

Stiles gets up, uses the bathroom and then calls Derek in so that they can brush their teeth.  They do so,  messing around the whole time.  They then proceed to brush their hair (or Derek does but Stiles can't due to his buzz cut)  and change out of their pajamas (separately).  

Upon finishing,  they race each other down the stairs and to the kitchen. They bump shoulders the whole way,  evidence that Derek was so clearly not trying (Stiles wins).  

So the young men find themselves laughing and out of breath, meandering their way towards the fridge.  Derek opens both the refrigerator door and the freezer.  Stiles and the older boy both begin to scour for something to eat.  

"Pancakes! No,  scrambled eggs! Wait,  BACON!  Hmm,  and waffles!  And-" Stiles shouts out but is cut off by Derek. 

"How about...  All of that? " Derek questions,  earning a gorgeous smile from Stiles.  The werewolf blushes at his capability to make Stiles grin.  

With that,  the boys get started on making the ultimate breakfast.  Derek begins to pull out the Eggo's from the freezer while Stiles takes the carton of eggs from the fridge. They both set out the needed appliances and get to work.  

Soon,  the waffles have popped out of the toaster and the scrambled eggs are golden brown (only because Derek was the one to work the burner knob,  if Stiles had done it well...  there'd probs be no more Sterek or at the very least the fire alarm would blare).  Derek starts to work on making pancakes from the mix while Stiles takes the bacon from the freezer. 

 

Claudia, who had awakened at the sound of the boys running down the stairs is now standing against the frame of the wall, quietly watching.

 

Her son is now able to turn the burner on after watching Derek do it and gets out a new pan for the bacon,  the one for the eggs now lying dirty in the sink. He lays the slices of bacon into the oil and the frying pan. Meanwhile,  Derek has finished mixing the pancake batter together and gets a smirk on his face as he comes up with an idea to start some fun. 

"Hey,  Stiles? " He asks,  innocently. 

"Yea- Oh my god! " Stiles screams in response to having the sloppy, beige batter thrown at him.  "You are going to get it! " He threatens, his hands dipping into the flour bag and immediately throwing handfuls of the white powdery substance at his friend. 

'Oh fuck!  I did not think that through.' Derek thinks,  his eyes growing wide in shock and his arms crossing his chest in order to brace himself.  It doesn't help.

He looks down and grunts in disappointment. "Stiles!  This is a black shirt! " Derek growls and repeats Stiles' actions,  throwing flour back at him as payback. 

Stiles rolls his eyes, throwing _more_ flour at his friend before turning back to the bacon,  making sure none had burnt. "What are you worried about?  You have like ten thousand more of them. " 

Derek huffs, his eyebrows kneading together, lips drawing into a tight line and he resolves to not say anything. He holds out for as long as he can until...

Stiles starts looking up at him with those big,  brown eyes and Derek just can't.  He chuckles and softly replies,  "Yeah,  true. " 

Stiles smiles again which gives Derek a little flutter in his stomach. 

They pick up cooking where they left off and somehow they finish making what they had set out to.  Most importantly,  they had did it together (did someone say cheesy?).

 Claudia's lips turn upwards after watching the whole ordeal between her son and his mate.  She's surprised they hadn't noticed her,  what with the millions of pictures she had taken.  Even still,  she's able to slip away,  treading upstairs while Derek and Stiles eat their breakfast.

 

***

 

Stiles and Derek find out about the pictures from Cora (the damn snitch) and aren't happy. But what could they do? Oh yeah, well let's just say revenge is a dish best served cold (as in, a bucket of ice cold water).


	12. Soaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hales and Stilinskis are having a water balloon fight. Derek tries his best not to get soaked but Stiles has other plans in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is 11, Derek is 15.

With the sun shining as bright as it possibly could, Talia and James decided now would be the time to bring out the bucket of water balloons.  They'd been saving them for the right time and they both knew that now was that moment. 

It was mid-July which meant their annual fun-in-the-sun party.  The Hales were in their backyard,  along with the Stilinskis,  of course. The two families were enjoying the good food,  the nice music, and the time to just relax and have fun.  

The second the bucket was brought out it was all out war.  There were no allies and no mercy to be given.  Water began to splash around everywhere,  mostly on people's bodies.  

Cora had about seven in her arms, which looked absolutely ridiculous as she tried to hold them all and throw one at the same time.  Her older sister Laura was trying to hit her husband but kept missing and ended up getting her father instead.  John and Claudia were battling each other,  aiming at their lover's heads.  Talia was throwing balloons at everyone and anyone as fast as she could.  

 

Meanwhile,  Derek sat a bit away from the party,  near the edge of the clearing.  If he had walked straight for just a minute, he would be surrounded by nothing but trees. But if he walked for a minute in the opposite direction, he would be in the middle of the action that is currently going on between him and his best friend's families.

The young teen sat with his back against the stump of a tree and a baseball in his hands to keep him occupied for the time being.

 He only ever accepts joining in family gatherings when they don't make him have to change when they finish.

Derek was now just waiting for Stiles to come and sit with him. He had told him to meet him here at this time at the beginning of the party.  The fifteen year old sighed frustratingly,  wondering what was taking his friend so long. 

Then, he hears it.  The beautiful strum of Stiles' heartbeat.  Derek smiles to himself as the noise fills his ears.  He inhales deeply, already catching the scent of his friend.  His brain completely tunes out anything that isn't Stiles,  which is not a first time occurence.  It's just something that sorta happens when he's around Stiles. 

What Derek _doesn't_ hear is the dragging sound of a hose and Stiles mouthing the words, 'on the count of three,' to his mother. He does however hear Stiles greet him with a, "Hey,  Derek! " in his usual cheery manner.  With that,  Derek's grin gets even wider as he pokes his head out from behind the tree.  

"Hey,  St-" He gets cut off by the splash of water in his face.  He puts his hands out, blindly trying to swat the hose away from him. "Ugh,  Sti- stop." Water has already drenched his hair and his shirt.  "Plea- no more. " 

Stiles lets out a laugh after laugh,  not planning to stop until Derek was dripping with water.  

"Stiles,  please... " Derek whines,  everything above his calves soaked in hose water. Stiles gives in and signals for the hose to be turned off.  

With the water no longer being splashed in his face and the stupid smug look Stiles was giving him,  Derek growls out, "I'm gonna get you for that, Stiles! " 

Stiles only laughs in response,  not taking the threat seriously. That is, until Derek growls again and leaps at him.  Stiles' eyes open wide and he takes off running through the woods.  You would think that he would have learned by now that he shouldn't run from a wolf,  but no,  he hadn't.  

Derek runs after him,  tackles him to the ground and has him completely overpowered in six seconds flat.  The werewolf has Stiles' hands trapped on either side of his head, his own hands keeping the long,  slender fingers prisoner. And Stiles' body is stuck under the weight of Derek's, whose legs are on either side of Stiles' waist.  "Der!  You're getting me all wet!  Get off." 

"You should think about that the next time you want to spray me with a hose. " Derek grumbles.  

"Oh,  come on.  It was funny and you know it!  You want to laugh,  don't you? " Stiles questions,  giggling to himself.  

"No,  actually I don't. " Derek grumbles again,  even though a smile is tugging on the ends of his lips.  

"What would it take for you to get off of me? " Stiles whines without really meaning it, he's actually kinda in love with the feeling of being under Derek. 

"I don't know,  I'd have to think about it.  I feel really comfortable in this position,  I don't think I ever want to leave." Derek teases,  although he's being a hundred percent honest.  

"Are you sure there's not anything I can do? "

Derek shakes his head,  not thinking of what Stiles will say next. 

 

 

"What about a kiss?" 

 

 

"What? " Derek gulps,  his eyes flashing down to the younger boys lips.  

"I kiss you and then you get off of me. Okay? "

Derek doesn't say anything,  just continues to look at Stiles' lips.  He finds himself leaning forward,  his lips so close to the boy's underneath him.  Finally,  their lips touch and pure bliss takes Derek over.  He slides his lips against Stiles', wanting more of that feeling.  Derek removes his hands from Stiles' and places them on the sides of his face instead, to give him more control of the kiss.  

Stiles is somehow able to use this to his advantage and turns them over so that he's on top. He pulls his lips away slowly,  he also felt ecstatic as soon as their lips touched.  He didn't remember that kissing Derek felt this good.  

When the two boys part,  they both let out a breath of air.  Stiles gets up and stands,  reaching his hand out for Derek to take.  The 15 year old takes it and also stands up.  They smile shyly to each other,  neither of them knowing what to do.  

They ultimately decide on doing what they do best and be idiots about it. 

"I totally got you with that hose,  dude!  I can't believe you didn't see it coming! " Stiles laughs,  walking alongside Derek back to the Hale house.  

Derek mutters something about his mind being on something else, which causes Stiles to laugh again.  They make it back to the party,  oblivious to everyone's knowing looks. 

 

***

 

The Hales and the Stilinskis had seen the whole ordeal through some cracks in the branches of a tree.  Everyone except Cora promised they would keep their mouths shut about it to Derek and Stiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, summer is almost over. I'm both happy and sad about this. Ugh, like yay fall but nay school, you know.
> 
> How about you comment your favorite season of the year and why? It would make me soooo happy if you did!


	13. Bumping Shoulders (not uglies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek build a house of cards together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is 12 and Derek is 16.
> 
> Ooh so, I paralleled in this chapter!

"You could help me out, you know." Stiles whines, adding another card.

Derek chuckles, continuing to play Call of Duty. "I know."

"So?" Stiles asks, raising his eyebrows.

"So..." 

"Can you please help me, Der?" Stiles grumbles. 

"Sure, kid," Derek smirks. The younger male rolls his eyes as Derek takes his time making his way over to the coffee table. 

Stiles focuses on adding another card, careful not to mess up. He's been trying for several days to finish his house of cards but every time he tried, he messed it up.

So far, he only has the bottom base set up and now he's waiting for his friend to sit down next to him to begin adding more cards. 

When Derek finally sits down, it's an arms length away from Stiles. The 12 year old rolls his eyes again, placing a two of spades on top of the base set. It stands so Stiles adds another card adjacent to it. 

On the subject of adjacence, Derek scoots closer to Stiles. It was subtle but the human noticed it. Stiles shakes his head thinking, 'I'm in love with a dumbass.' 

Derek also places a card, this one is rested next to the ones Stiles has placed. They continue adding more and more cards until the house has several floors.

The 16 year old slides himself even closer to Stiles, but not close enough for them to be touching each other. The 16 year old, rests a three of diamonds on top of two other cards, making another floor.

Stiles looks at the house and is amazed how much work they both put into it. Moreover, he's amazed it hasn't toppled over yet. 

Derek, again, moves closer to Stiles, this time allowing them to touch. Their thighs and shoulders meeting, just barely. The human turns his head to look at the 16 year old and smirks. Stiles bumps Derek's shoulder, playfully. The teen smiles and reciprocates his mate's motion. The younger boy laughs, saying, "Let's get back to work." 

"Alright," Derek replies.

"Unless..." Stiles says, looking at Derek, who nods and smiles.

"Yes." Derek says, lifting Stiles and himself up onto the couch, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. 

 

***

 

They stay snuggled up until Claudia comes home to find them laying on the couch together. Let's just say she almost had a heart attack at how cute they looked and accidentally knocked over the house of cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. No, Peter, Not Like Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Peter makes an appearance and gives Derek some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is 12 and Derek is 16

Peter stands in front of Derek's shelf, his arms loosely crossed behind his back and his shoulders held in such a way that conveyed power. His eyes roam across the knick knacks sat upon the dark wood and notices the sports memorabilia as well as the many school certificates. He is sure Talia's proud of her son for the many foreign language awards Derek had been granted.

Peter's eyes hold neither disdain nor endearment as he continues looking around, only curiosity. The man turns to Derek's desk and smirks when the first thing he sees is Stiles' name written on at least five different objects, not to mention the _photos_ _._ There were absolutely hilarious and embarrassing photos of his nephew and his mate; Derek and Stiles with cake smeared on their faces, Derek and Stiles dressed as superheroes, Stiles making funny faces, Stiles with the word 'loser' written in marker on his forehead, Derek staring at Stiles (in a non-creepy way, Derek claims), and etc.

Besides amused, he is glad they were able to have the pictures taken without any interference. Derek's eyes are opened in most of the photos but still they were fine, no blurriness or brightness to ruin it. 

"How are things with the mister?" Peter wonders aloud, turning to face his nephew.

Derek shrugs in answer, sitting on his bed. He bites on his lip nervously as he draws his knees up to his chest. He's never sure what tricks Peter has up his sleeve.

"Last time I heard you two had kissed. Tell me, what's new?" 

The teenager lets out a sigh and then takes in a deep breath, "We haven't kissed since summer." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah," a breath escapes from him as he settles his chin on his drawn up knees.

"You don't sound too happy about that," Peter inquisitively remarks, stepping closer to where Derek is. 

"I'm not. I want- I want to do more with him..."

The young man's eyes grow wide in surprise, "What, like _sex?"_

Derek's facial expression matches his uncle's, he's shocked to say the least. "What? No, Peter, not like sex!" He pauses, watching as Peter nods in understanding. "I mean, I like kissing Stiles. Like, _a_ _lot,_ so much that I want to kiss him in  _that_ kind of way." 

Peter puts the puzzle together pretty quickly. He chuckles a little too loudly for Derek's taste, and says, "You want to tongue kiss him?"

A glare is thrown Peter's way for being so blunt but Derek still nods his head in agreement. 

"Alright, so what's the problem?" 

Groaning, Derek lets his upper body fall flat against his bed while his mind races to come up with an answer. Eventually, he sighs and shakes his head. "Nothing's the problem."

Peter takes a few steps towards the angsty young man and quips, "Right, says the one laying on his bed like he's dying." 

Derek grumbles something like, "I'm not," to which Peter responds, "God, you're dramatic". And Derek simply repeats himself. Because what else could he do that wouldn't make it seem as if Peter was right? And Derek knows better than to let Peter's head grow too big. He knows it all too well.

"Honestly, Derek." He grows serious now, "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of scaring him off. I'm afraid he won't want anything to do with me." The teen clutches at his bed spread, his body in fetal position (which Peter noticed and instantly thought 'what a baby').

"Well, you never know. He may surprise you."

"Maybe..."

"You want to know the perfect way to test the waters?" 

Derek sits up, his interest peaks, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Just lick at his bottom lip, if he opens up then you're set. If not, no go." Peter shrugs, as if he hasn't just changed his nephew's life forever. 

"Really?" 

"It's bullet proof, man. Oh! Remember to keep your tongue in check, okay? Slight touches is what you'll be going for since you don't want to scare him away, not that you could." 

Derek nods, begins to smile and thank Peter profusely, already fantasizing about kissing Stiles.

Peter takes notice and doesn't miss the opportunity to mess with him, "Please, don't pop a boner, Derek."

Derek growls out, annoyance spreading through him as he shoves Peter through the door. "Go bug Cora or something. She deserves it for that prank she pulled on me last week." 

"What'd she do?" He questions, using his own strength to keep Derek from kicking him out.

"Nothing! Now leave!"

"Alright, alright." Peter puts his hands up in surrender before saying, "I'll just ask Cora." 

Derek growls again whilst Peter smirks and walks towards Cora's. The teen huffs, shuts his door and rests his body against the surface just like the moody teenager he is. 

 

 

Stiles goes over to Derek's place the next day, immediately jumping on Derek's bed when he makes it into his room. He makes a noise of content that fills Derek with total warmth. It's Derek's favorite sound in the world, if he's being honest. 

Stiles continues making himself at home on Derek's bed; rolls himself all over it and stretches his long limbs out. Finally he settles down (as much as he can) and sits up, his head resting against the headboard. 

His eyes go bright and Derek knows he's gonna start with some idea that will get them in trouble. "No."

Stiles makes his usual face and flails his arms around in a bewildered manner, "What? You don't even know what-"

"Yes, I do." Derek finishes with a pointed look. He gets up from his desk chair and sits on the side of his bed before Stiles can take it over again. Stiles and he are close enough to kiss (the perfect distance tbh). 

"You're just scared we'll-"

"Shut up," Derek says, chuckling a little as he enjoys interrupting Stiles' sentences. 

"Make me."

.

.

.

He and Stiles are just staring at each other now, the power of the two little words hanging about them. Oh fuck. Derek could cut the sexual tension with a knife. He really could... but he'd rather just ease it with a mind-blowing kiss instead. 

Derek's and Stiles' lips are slammed together in a second flat, their hands find themselves touching whatever they can of the other person. For Derek that means his hands are settled on Stiles' cheeks, which allows him to completely dominate the kiss. While Stiles has his hands on Derek's waist, his slender fingers clutching tightly at the skin there. 

Passion reigns supreme in the kiss which deepens as Derek presses his tongue to the soft surface of Stiles' bottom lip. Derek's heart picks up the same moment Stiles' does, the rhythm sounds like music to Derek's ears, he just wishes Stiles could hear it as well. The younger boy spreads his lips apart enough for Derek to flit his tongue in. Stiles relishes how amazing it all feels- the soft touch of Derek's tongue against his own. Derek pulls his tongue back but not before he teases Stiles. They continue sliding their lips in a fierce frenzy, bodies still entangled in one another. 

Their lips separate when Derek notices an uptick in Stiles' heartbeat signifying his need to breathe. Derek kisses Stiles' cheek and then pulls away, noticing the pink standing stark compared to Stiles' creamy skin.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Derek asks, nonchalantly but his eyes show the truth. Stiles shoves at his shoulder and rolls his eyes. 

"Didn't even hurt." 

"Oh, yeah? Well-" Stiles tries to think of something that would get on Derek's nerves but ultimately comes up with nothing. So he gives in, pulls Derek close by the collar of his shirt and gives the guy the kiss of his life. 

Derek is pleasanly surprised of course and lets Stiles have control over the kiss. 

He swears he dies when Stiles bites on his lip. (What? Can't take your own medicine, Derek?)

 

***

 

Peter is shocked at how these two have lived so far since it seems they can't even close the god damn door (panic! at the disco hey). Since it appears that his advice is top notch, he isn't too upset about accidentally seeing them suck face. 

Also, the conversation Peter has with Derek about the tongue kissing is something along the lines of, "Way to go, man," and, "Go away, Peter,". 

Still, he isn't too surprised when the next thing he has to give Derek advice about are hickies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, please forgive me


	15. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Stiles and Derek know that they are in love with the other, but neither of them have actually said so. What happens when one of them finally gets the courage to confess their feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is 17, Stiles is 13.
> 
> This chapter is only of Derek and Stiles.

If there's anything that Stiles is sure about,  it would be the love he has for Derek and the love Derek has for him.  Not that either boy has revealed their feelings,  it's just an unspoken truth.  The confession lies behind adoring eyes,  soft touches,  more-than-friendly kisses,  and a connection more profound than marriage or anything else in the world. Stiles wonders though if maybe they should make the unspoken spoken.

 

 ...

 

He's laying in Derek's arms on his own bed.  They are wrapped up in each other,  just like they have been for the last 15 minutes.  Air is filled with only quiet breaths and occasional whispers of plans for later on that day.  

The younger teen is snuggled up against Derek's neck,  nosing at the soft skin, unknowingly scent marking him. Derek has his arms wrapped around Stiles ' waist,  like usual. His hands roam Stiles' back,   _knowingly_ scent marking him. The boys are incredibly close to the side of the bed now and Stiles is thinking about finally telling Derek about being in love with him.  He is absolutely sure that now is the right time. 

He's about to say the words when Derek begins to move his head slightly,  so that his lips are by Stiles' ear.  The older boy bites his bottom lip before whispering, "I love you. " 

Stiles scoffs mentally,  thinking, 'Really,  Derek?  You're gonna steal my moment and beat me to it? ' Then,  he thinks of something to say that would get to the older boy.  "I know. " He says,  smirking into Derek's collarbone. 

Derek's eyebrows furrow,  he questions if Stiles thinks he only meant it in the friendly way and not the please-be-my-husband-and-have-my-pups kind of way. He realizes that's probably it and tries again.  "No, like I  _really_ love you. " 

"I know," Stiles replies,  hardly able to control his laughter anymore.  Derek's second attempt to tell Stiles his feelings almost has him in a fit of giggles.  

"No,  I mean I'm  _in love_ with you. " 

Stiles calms himself before answering,  " _I know_." But after he says those two words,  his restraint wears thin and soft laughter escapes from him. 

At this point, Derek has figured out what Stiles was doing and his eyebrows furrow even deeper.  He lets out a sigh,  "Really,  Stiles?  Is _now_ the best time to go all Han Solo on me?" 

And with that,  Stiles cracks up and begins to laugh profusely, soon out of breath from laughing too hard.  Derek's annoyance gets the better of him ultimately leading him to push Stiles off of his own bed.  Sadly,  it does nothing to stop the giggles and actually makes it worse.  Stiles starts clutching at his stomach,  which has already begun to hurt.  

Derek sighs again and turns onto his back.  'I'm in love with an idiot,' he thinks, as he stares up at Stiles' bedroom ceiling.  

The mole speckled teen soon settles down and stands up.  That is until Derek asks if he's done now and it sends him into another fit.  

When he's done with  _that_ ,  he sits next to Derek. "You have no idea how proud of myself I am right now." 

Derek glares at the boy and says,  "That was honestly the worst time to use a Star Wars quote,  Stiles." 

"What are you talking about? That was literally the  _best_ time possible." 

Derek glares even harder and that's when Stiles realizes he hasn't said it back.  His smirk is replaced with a shy smile as he settles himself next to Derek's side.  "I'm in love with you too,  Der." 

The young mans glare immediately disappears, his eyes filling up with love and adoration instead.  His arms go around Stiles' waist, where they belong. And he brings Stiles closer by pressing their lips together, kissing him softly. 


	16. Rude Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Family catches Stiles being the big spoon to Derek's little spoon. Cora and Derek have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe this story was originally just gonna be a one-shot. 
> 
> Anyway, Derek is 18 and Stiles is 14 in this chapter. And Thomas is an OC who is Laura's son. 
> 
> This is trash sorry

Soft thuds sound through the hallway as Cora walks towards Derek's door.  Her mother had asked her to wake the young man and his mate,  seeing as he had not responded to any of her calls when he usually would have.  

Cora knocks on her brother's bedroom door and says,  "Derek? Stiles?  Are you guys up?  Mom has breakfast ready." 

There's no response.  

The young woman sighs and opens the door, shielding her eyes just in case they're doing something she wouldn't want to see.  

She walks further into the room.  "Are you decent?" She asks, tilting her head to the sound of soft breathing.

Cora removes her hands from her eyes,  letting them drop at her sides.  She looks up and sees a sight she knows she might never see again.  _Derek is being spooned by Stiles._  

Her eyes widen and her lips quirk upward into a smirk.  She whips her phone out of her pocket and begins to take several pictures immediately.  After an unwarranted amount of pictures are taken, she turns around and takes a quick picture of herself with the young men in the background. The picture comes out great so she posts it on her snapchat story and on her instagram,  then puts her phone back in her pocket.  

She looks up and catches sight of her older sister and her nephew walking into the room.  She hurriedly puts her index finger to her lips,  signalling Laura and Thomas to be quiet. The young child mimics her movement,  making Cora smile.  Laura nods in understanding after Derek and Stiles spooning registers to her.  

Laura raises her eyebrows as Stiles shifts a little,  snuggling his face into the crook of Derek's neck.  

Cora turns around,  her smirk turning into a soft grin.  She's always looked up to her older brother and his mate.  They're her otp and even though they are _so_  dumb, they are also the cutest couple in the world (after her and Lydia,  of course). 

Amazement wafts off of her,  not believing that Derek could still be asleep.  How had he not woken up yet? Hadn't he heard the numerous calls of his name,  Cora knocking on the door,  the multiple other heartbeats in the room? 

Then, Cora remembers Derek had once mentioned something about the smell of Stiles flooding his senses so that he would mostly only be able to focus on him.  'I guess it's a mate thing,' he had told her.  

She turns around again at the sound of her mother and father walking in.  They look down at their son and his mate with playful smiles.  

Cora is so worried about Derek waking up that she forgets about Stiles.  That is until he starts moving and cracks an eye open,  and then both eyes which soon widen at the sight of many faces staring at him.  

A change in Stiles' scent is probably (definitely) what wakes Derek up. His eyes are all squinted and his hair is in absolute disarray,  Cora has never seen him look like such a mess.

To that,  Cora smirks again,  this time it's even more sadistic.  "Aww,  you guys are soooo-" she doesn't get the chance to finish due to Derek's growling.  

"Everyone get out!" 

The youngest sibling laughs,  "You don't get to act all tough and be a- what does Stiles call you?  Oh yeah,  a sourwolf,  not when you were literally just being spooned." 

Derek huffs,  sitting up so that he's on the side of the bed.  "I was not." 

"Yes, you were and I have the photos to prove it." Cora teases,  an evil glint in her eye. 

The Hale families' heads swivel between the two,  chuckling softly at the sibling antics.  

"You didn't!" Derek glares.  

"Oh,  but I did." 

Another response is about to be thrown out but instead gets swallowed up as arms wrap themselves around Derek's waist.  "Der,  what's wrong?  The pictures Cora took of us probably look really cool." Stiles says softly,  somehow taking away all of Derek's anger (cough *something an anchor would do* cough).  

The older teen lets out a breath and sinks into Stiles' warm and cozy hold.  

That's when Talia takes control of the situation and orders everyone besides Derek and Stiles out of the room.  Cora begrudgingly exits her brother's bedroom and heads to her own.  While everyone else gives small smiles to the teen boys and also leave. 

Talia waits for a second, saying, " Breakfast is ready,  come down when you are." Then,  she too,  exits. 

 

Stiles slowly removes his arms from Derek's hips and asks,  "Can you smell what your mom made for breakfast? " 

The dark haired teen nods, and replies, "She made pancakes." 

A moan slips from Stiles' mouth, immediately catching Derek's attention. (course,  I mean srsly.  Have you heard him moan?)  "I love your mom's pancakes!" 

"Yeah, I know. " Derek laughs. "Come on,  let's get dressed and go downstairs. " 

Stiles nods and the both of them do as suggested.  

 

Talia's breakfast is fantastic and Stiles thanks anyone and anything that Derek is able to cook as good as her.

While the Hales are eating,  Stiles tells Cora that he wants to see the pictures. She smiles brightly, pulls her phone out and shows him the photos.  Stiles' grin grows bigger as each photo comes up.  He laughs when it comes to the selfie she took.  

Derek,  who's sitting next to Stiles, laughs as well.  He shakes his head at his younger sister,  he may be upset with her but he still loves her and knows she has her moments where she's actually a decent werewolf and not just his annoying little sister.  

 

 

Later,  when Stiles has gone home and it's only Derek and Cora in the kitchen cleaning up,  they have an actual conversation.  

She wants to know why he had gotten upset.  

He responds honestly, more honest than he's ever been with her before.  "When I'm with Stiles,  my guard is down. Well,  when I know we're in a safe place.  Like,  here,  you know.  Home.  I guess it was just my pride,  or my fear,  or maybe it was something else.  I don't really know... I didn't like waking up to Stiles' erratic heartbeat or the shock in his scent.  I mean,  what if it wasn't you who was in my room?  What if it was a hunter or a monster?  And I hadn't woken up or I had woken up too late? Cora,  what if I can't take care of Stiles,  what if I can't keep him safe?" 

 Cora's heart breaks at Derek's confession.  She had never considered the responsibilities of having a mate or even of having a stable long-term relationship.  She and Lydia had only been together for a month,  they were still in the beginning workings of their relationship.  Nor had she wondered if things with Stiles and Derek weren't perfect,  the way it had always seemed to her.  Now,  she knows Derek feels insecure and she also knows that he shouldn't.

"Derek,  you've got to know that you are capable of providing for and taking care of Stiles.  And more than that,  you are capable of making him happy!  And you've done that!  You've only ever done that. I know that if for some bizarre reason hunters were able to make it into your room, you would have made sure Stiles was safe.  You would have protected him.  You  _will_ protect him,  if/when it comes down to it. Don't ever think that you won't." 

Reaching her hand up, Cora fixes Derek's hair in a gesture of comfort and peace, the same way her mom used to fix his hair before school in the morning.

Derek looks in amazement at his sister.  He smiles at her,  his adorable bunny teeth showing.  He pulls Cora in for a hug.  She is surprised,  to say the least.  The youngest child is rigid at first but gradually softens into the hug.  Cora feels accomplished in helping out her older brother.  She likes being able to talk to him and have it actually mean something,  not just small talk.  

Derek can sense the strengthening in their sibling bond and wonders if she can feel it too.  Mostly,  he feels relief, less tension than there's been.  He'd been worrying about whether or not he could provide for Stiles,  for a while now.  It made him feel weak but Cora's words seemed to make those thoughts shrivel up and turn to dust.  He could never thank his younger sister enough for that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my birthday is this Friday on Sept. 4th! I turn 16! I was kinda maybe hoping you guys would wish me a happy birthday the day of... It would really mean the world to me. 
> 
> Anyway, continue enjoying sterek!


	17. He Says It's a Wolf Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not, it's just a Derek thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is 15, and Derek is 19.

John had first noticed Stiles' change in style a few weeks ago. The alteration was subtle at first but sooner than he knew it, the young man's clothing selection which usually consisted of graphic tees, loose hoodies, and denim jeans switched to the stretched out Henley's and leather jackets that now frequently adorned the male youth. 

 

It was two weeks ago on a Friday,  to be exact.  Derek had just left the Stilinski household, driving off in his new ebony Camaro, which the Sheriff had explicitly told the young man was a bad idea and that he could in no circumstance ever let Stiles ride in it. (Derek had already broken that rule about ten times,  but hey,  what the Sheriff doesn't know won't kill him). 

The father had seen the younger male out the door and then made his way up to his son's room to check up on him.  

"Stiles,  are you alright?" 

"Yeah,  I'm just bored now." the 15 year old sighed.  

John laughed,  it was his son's usual response after Derek would leave.  The man took in the sight of his child's room,  noticing that the mess from yesterday had been picked up. He was alright with the fact that in exchange for listening to two teenage boys play roudy videogames that would probably end up giving them some psychological problems in the future he at least got his son to clean the room (great parenting, Sheriff).  

He then set his sight upon his son,  who had a peaceful appearance about him for he was most likely thinking about the time he had just spent with Derek. John's eyes lowered and took in the whole of his son.  Something was different about him.  _Something..._ but the Sheriff just couldn't quite put his finger on it.  So he resolved to let it go and told his son to make sure that he kept his room clean to which he received a grumble.  The father then went downstairs and layed on the couch,  his head resting on the thigh of his wife. 

 

 The next incident was the following Sunday.  John had barely gotten off of work and was looking forward to resting.  His son was nowhere to be found which meant that he was over at the Hales,   _thank God._ Stiles was never one to ease his worries about anything and so him being near would only serve to defeat the purpose of rest. 

The man started to get settled into the couch,  ready to watch a few episodes of Law and Order SVU. Then all of a sudden,  he heard the sound of the door opening sharply (what,  no. Pfft,  that didn't scare him at all. What are you talking about?). 

"Hey, Dad!" 

"Stiles, what are you doing home?  I thought you would have stayed until later."

The teen shakes his head,  "No,  not today." 

"Oh well..." 

Stiles squints his eyes, "Why?  Did you not want to have me around or something?" He smirks as his father tries to casually say no.  He hums, "Hmm,  right." 

The subject of conversation soon changes as John once again notices something different about Stiles.  This time,  he knows what it is.  

"Stiles,  what are you wearing?" 

"Huh?  Oh,  you mean my shirt?  When I was over at Derek's,  Cora 'accidentally' on purpose spilled some soda on me so Derek had me borrow one of his." 

John nods in understanding,  but still stared at the dark,  stretched-out fabric with distaste.  He wasn't sure quite yet if he was fond of the idea of the two sharing clothes.  He kind of hoped it would be a one time occurence.  Unfortunately (or fortunately,  depending), the sharing of clothes continued, sometimes noticeable and sometimes not.

 

After that,  John payed close attention to what Stiles was wearing.  It was the following Friday and Stiles was getting ready to go out to the movies with the Hales (all of them,  the Sheriff made sure).  Just as Talia pulled up in front, Stiles came from upstairs into the hallway. He rushed towards the door but not fast enough to escape his father who hurriedly said, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"What are you talking about," Stiles huffed, knowing exactly what his father was talking about. 

"The leather jacket,  that's what I'm talking about." John said,  in his best Sheriff voice (worst,  according to Stiles).  

"Dad,  it's just a jacket."

"No,  it's not.  It's the kind of jacket that troubled youth who vandalize wear or teens who are just really angsty like Derek,  who I know for a fact is where you got that leather monstrosity from." 

Stiles huffs again,  "Dad,  it really is just a jacket. Come on, Dad.  You know me,  the only time I've ever damaged something is because I tripped over it (or because you wanted to impress Derek)."

The older man thinks on his son's words and realizes he's right but that doesn't mean he has to be happy about it.  "Fine,  but after the movie you're going to give it back to him."

"I don't think he'll like that very much.  The last time I tried to return his shirt to him he got all growly and sad.  Then he gave me puppy eyes until I told him I'd keep it. Werewolves are weird,  I guess." 

John grunted, "Fine,  whatever. Talia and them are waiting.  Have fun,  alright. I love you and I'll see you when you get back tomorrow." 

"Love you too,  see you tomorrow!" Stiles called out on his way out the door. 

 

 

The most recent incident was last Wednesday.  It was the most absurd thing the Sheriff had ever seen in his life.  

Stiles was wearing a size too big, black skinny jeans.  The pants were cuffed double at the bottom and his belt was looped to the farthest hole.  

"Son,  what happened to your pants?" 

"Nothing."

"Then, why are you wearing Derek's? "

"First of all,  how do you even know they're Derek's?  I mean,  they are, but still..." 

"They're dark,  ripped,  and skinny.  Of course,  they belong to Derek." 

"Well, about that- um,  they sort of belong to me now..."

"How did that happen?"

"He gave them to me..."

"Why?"

"Reasons...?"

"What reasons?"

"I don't really know (he totally does), Dad.  I told you,  werewolves are weird.  He said something about how I smell and that his wolf wants me to have his scent and some other mumbo jumbo I wasn't paying attention to." Stiles shrugged, wanting to get out of the conversation as fast as he could. 

The older man groaned,  wishing werewolf behaviors weren't so different than human ones. "Stiles,  I'm alright with the shirts and even that God forsaken jacket but pants is where I draw the line and I don't care if Derek wolfs out on me,  I am not changing my mind." 

"Alright," Stiles says,  not paying attention.

As John thought,  he came to one conclusion, he would definitely need to talk to Talia a.s.a.p..

 

Conversation between Talia and John over telephone

 **John:** So,  you're telling me that werewolves don't need to share clothes in order to scent mark? 

 **Talia:** Yes,  John.  Casual touching and hugs are enough. I could ask Derek to tone it down a bit,  if you aren't okay with it. 

 **John:** No,  that's alright,  thank you though.  I've given it some more thought and I'm okay with the sharing of clothes. It's better that than hickeys,  am I right? 

 **Talia:** (awkwardly laughs and pretends she hasn't seen hickeys on Stiles' neck before)  Right, anyway John,  it was nice talking to you but I have to go now.  See you later.

 **John:** Yeah,  see you. 

 

***

John wasn't sure if being an actual lie detector was a good thing or not.  Seriously,  who wants to find out that their son is getting kissed and bitten enough that it leaves a mark by telephone?  

And yes,  the talk between John and Stiles about sex and things pertaining to that subject was AWKWARD AS HELL (or should I say Hale?). 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said, message me some prompts! 
> 
> Remember that ily and I am eternally grateful for the amount of affection you give me. Also, for getting this story to 17,000 hits!
> 
> Next chapter is smutty, just a warning.


	18. Jingle All the Way to Third Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday fluff and New Years smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is 20, Stiles is 16
> 
> If you don't want to read the smut, just read up until halfway through New Years Eve. 
> 
> I hope this makes up for not writing in a while... I'm useless while unmotivated :/ Sorry

**Christmas Night**

 

Laughter resonates through the Hale house as the Hales and Stilinskis are all seated in the living room. The families are lounging around and enjoying each others company as well as the magic of Christmas.  The tree's lights are lit and shine multiple colors on the surrounding space.  Scents of ginger, peppermint, and other delicious sweets make their way from the kitchen out into adjacent rooms and more specifically, into people's senses. 

Derek,  Stiles,  and Cora are seated on the largest couch which faces the television. Whereas Laura,  her husband,  and their child are seated opposite of them on a loveseat. The Hale and Stilinski parents are seated together on another couch; Claudia sits by the side of her best friend while their husbands are sat together, both are in a deep conversation. Actually,   _all_ are in their own little worlds.  

Laura and her husband are trying hard to not make it look like they're planning on having another baby but unbeknownst to them,  they're painstakingly obvious.  Thomas,  their already existing child,  is squealing and jumping all over the place.

 Cora is texting things to her girlfriend that would get her on Santa's  _naughty_ list for sure. She'd much rather sext Lydia than listen to her brother wax poetic to his boyfriend for the  _hundrendth_ time that day.  It had stopped being cute to her at around 50, which is saying something because the others ceased at number 26. That was when Derek had purposely set up mistletoe to get a kiss from Stiles and it turned into a 5 minute make out session.  Derek was just lucky the Sheriff wasn't around to see it happen because if he had,  he would have been  _pissed._ Stiles' father was in literal pain after having to watch his son being lovey-dovey with his boyfriend over and over again.  He didn't even find the first moment Derek and Stiles had together cute,  much less the many that followed. 

The young couple pays no attention to anything other than them.  Derek is telling Stiles how much he had missed him since the last break off of school but that the gifts had definitely made up for it.  While living so far apart is different and straining,  they know that they could handle this. Moments like these will be an always for them,  moments where Derek simply slides his hand into Stiles' and holds onto it as if it's his raison d' être. Truth be told,  it kinda is. 

 

Mexican hot chocolate is brought out a while later,  exciting everyone in the house.  Then the separated groups joins together and the Christmas spirit gets a hold of them.  

Caramel popcorn is soon thrown around in a frenzy, hitting almost every surface of the living room. Shouts and exclamations are made as people try to dodge the sweetened snack. Only the older men laugh,  still sitting but now eating candy canes. Meanwhile,  Christmas music plays throughout the house. 

 

**_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!  Oh,  what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!_**

 

**New Years Eve**

 

The living room is much like it was on Christmas only now, it's way more hectic. People are dancing,  music is playing,  snacks and drinks are overpowering the kitchen. If you haven't guessed by now,  I'll just tell you.  The Hales are having a party!  

Relatives of both the Hales and Stilinskis are over, as well as people from neighboring packs. Most are dancing in the living room, talking by the stairway,  or eating in the kitchen. 

 Derek and Stiles are chatting with a couple from the pack in Crescent City. They're fairly interested in the fact that they are mates,  everyone at the party seems to be.  They have been questioned (more like drilled) about anything and everything related to soul mates by almost all of the werewolves here.  Questions such as, 'what is it like?'

 'Are there any negatives?'

 'How do you know who your mate is?'

 'Do you ever wish you weren't mates?'  

'Is it for life?'

 'What happens if one of you dies?'

'Am I asking too many questions?'  

And etc.  

 

Both grow exhausted from talking and explaining the same thing repeatedly but they don't want to be rude so they continue on with the conversations, holding onto each other through out the night.  

At 11:40, they finally get their break. Thewerewolves realize it's close to midnight and figure it's time they set out to find their kissing partner, leaving Derek and Stiles to themselves. 

"All that talking has made my throat dry." Stiles mentions to Derek now that no one else is there with them.  

Derek takes Stiles' hand and leads him through the crowd and into the kitchen.  Derek gets the two of them bottled water and gives Stiles his.  

"Thanks,  Der," Stiles says,  kissing his boyfriend on the cheek before opening his bottle and taking a gulp. Derek smiles in response and does the same.  

They  soon finish and throw the bottles into the recycling bin. Derek takes Stiles' hand in his again, leading him out of the kitchen and making his way to the stairway.  "Let's go to my room," he says as they begin walking up the steps.

Eventually,  the two reach Derek's room and sit down onto his bed.  "Finally,  it's quiet." Stiles mutters,  leaning into his mate.  

Derek scoffs,  "To you,  maybe.  The werewolf from Eureka is asking Cora where we're at. I'm so glad Mom made all these rooms scent proof else there'd be hell in here too."

Stiles hums in agreement,  disliking the way the night had turned out. 

Derek wraps Stiles up in his arms, scooping him into his lap.  He immediately places his head in the nape of Stiles' neck. "All those people... You don't smell like... I have to-" His beard scratches Stiles, making him moan. Then blunt teeth dig into pale flesh,  causing an intake of air. 

"Der," Stiles mumbles, his arms looping around the man's neck to bring them closer.  Derek laps at the bruise, kissing it and the surface above.  His lips press against Stiles' jaw, and inches them closer and closer.  Then he pulls away, much to Stiles' chagrin.  

The man smirks,  "They're doing the countdown." His hazel eyes glance downward to the teen's lips.  "Eight,  Seven,  Six,  Five-" 

"Fuck that," Stiles exclaims, promptly kissing Derek with as much fervency as he can muster.  Their lips drag across each others,  passionately.  The teen tilts his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue prodding at Derek's bottom lip. Their tongues soon touch and Stiles feels himself practically glow with euphoria. Stiles' fingers thread deftly through the dark strands of hair atop his mate's head.  He tugs on the pieces and Derek grunts out in pure pleasure. The noise gives Stiles a sense of empowerment- he likes it.

 He pulls his lips away,  doing to Derek what he had earlier done to him.  The man, honest to god,  _whines._ Stiles grins,  removes his hands from Derek's hair and places them on the muscled chest before him. He roughly pushes him flat on the bed.  

Derek looks up at Stiles with wide eyes,  a rush of arousal swirls through him.  Stiles leans down over the man laid out, he makes to kiss him on the lips but decides to tease him instead.  His lips brush Derek's cheek, drag down to his neck and then the bottom of his collarbone.  Long fingers reach for the edge of Derek's shirt to pull it off.  Stiles sits up,  glancing longingly at his mate.

 "Let me kiss you," Derek begs, his eyes briefly switching color.  A shake of a head and a smirk is all Derek receives as an answer.  He moans as a hand presses against the front of his jeans, rubbing him through the fabric. "Stiles, I-" 

"Move upwards," Stiles commands, lifting himself up off of the werewolf.  Derek only blinks at first,  but then does as told and lays flat down again.  

His jeans' button is popped open and his fly is pulled down as Stiles begins to remove Derek's pants. The clothing inches itself down,  past the lining of his boxers,  past his thighs,  his knees, calves, and feet. And there, Derek is lying pantless on his bed. Hot breath graces Derek's thigh and Stiles places a kiss to the skin there.  Derek shivers,  starting to get eager.  "I love you,  Der," Stiles says with another kiss to Derek's thigh.  

"I love you, too," Derek replies,  his wolf proudly showing his eyes.  Stiles inches forward,  he let's a breath of air out onto Derek's clothed member that has the man squirm.  Stiles hooks his fingers in the waistband of Derek's underwear and pulls them off. His mouth waters at the sight of his mate bare and laid in front of him. His dick grows harder in his jeans, the scent of lust is let out into the air. 

"Stiles, I want y-" A gasp breaks his sentence as Stiles takes Derek into his mouth. He moans, Stiles' tongue working wonders around his member.  The flat of it drags across the underside until it reaches the tip and collects a bead of pre-come. Derek lowers his fingers into Stiles' hair, tugging when all of him is in Stiles' mouth.  The teen wavers for a second,  almost pulling off of Derek but then relaxes his throat and repeats his actions. The warmth of Stiles' mouth fills Derek up with so much pleasure it's not long before he feels like he has to explode. "Up, up!  I have to cum," Derek whimpers out,  warning Stiles. But the teen doesn't listen (when does he?) and takes more of Derek into him.  When the man orgasms,  Stiles' name on his lips,  the teen swallows as much as he can.  

He pulls up, looking at Derek's spent body. It's lax in post-coital bliss. The sight instantaneously does something to him,  his body jerks forward as he experiences an orgasm of his own.  He shivers and trembles before falling down beside Derek.  

The man surges forward, gathering their lips together.  They lazily kiss for a few minutes, until Stiles starts laughing and they break apart.  "This is definitely going to be a great year," he says. 

 

***

 

Eventually,  Stiles changes out of his clothes and takes a shower. He spends the night with Derek and tells him just how many times he's wished to do that.  

The party continued on for a few hours after midnight. Yes, people asked where the mates were and the Hale's and Stilinski's simply stated, 'not here,  apparently.' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaiogirl15, I promise you, your prompt is on its way. 
> 
> And also, it's a home run in the next chapter ;)


	19. The Things That Aren't Ephemeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make love. That's it, that's the chapter. Oh, and the sheriff is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing smut... 
> 
> Stiles is 17 and Derek is 21.
> 
> Underage warning. Also, everything in this chapter is consensual. 
> 
> *has been GREATLY edited*

Low moans and quiet breathing fills Stiles' room as he and his mate lazily make out on his bed.  They're fully clothed and no heat has been added to the kisses as of yet.  The men are content with just kissing and cuddling, love soon wafts around them and lingers in the air.  They lie on their sides, legs and arms weaved together in a way that was somehow comfortable. "I love you, " Stiles tells Derek,  pulling away from the kiss to do so.  

 Derek smiles, light shining in his eyes.  His wolf is  _literally_ purring at Stiles' statement as it usually does when Stiles does something enthralling.  "I love you, too, " he responds, leaning in for a passionate kiss.  

The older man tugs Stiles' bottom lip with his teeth,  adding a bit of fire to the session.  His hands start to travel along the teen's body,  tracing his thigh up along to his hip.  Over the arch his fingers press deep into the skin causing the young man to moan.  Derek grins smugly at the noise,  it retrofires something inside of him.  He kisses Stiles fervently whilst hands continue to explore the terrain of Stiles' body.  

The attention makes the teen feel hot all over,  passion slips into his emotional state.  He loves the care Derek is treating him with,  desires more of it.  He questions if now is the moment he and Derek should give everything,  go where they have not gone before,  where they have longed to for so long but resolved not to due to timing and personal qualms with readiness.  

Desire hits the werewolfs nose and mouth at the same time, the scent and taste is so glorifying that Derek can't help but to utter a sound of pure bliss.  The vocal is swallowed by Stiles who makes a noise in return. Derek begins to wonder now how far they could go before they would have to stop and if they would even have to stop at all.  Oh God,  he did not want to stop. 

Stiles slides his lips down and begins placing soft kisses on the older man's neck, nibbling slightly at the skin, creating marks that last mere seconds. Stiles' hands roam all over Derek's back. They tug on the hem of Derek's shirt, aiming to lift it over his head but Derek stops him before he can. 

"Stiles, maybe we should wait, " Derek says, breathing heavily. 

"Why? Don't you want this, Derek?" Stiles asks, unsure if he had stepped over a line.  

"Of course, I do. I really do, but-"

"But what, Derek?" Stiles asks,  his quite words cutting Derek off.

"Do you want this?  I mean, are you ready for this? " Derek reasons.

Stiles laughs, "Of course I do.  Who wouldn't want all of this?" He gestures to Derek's body.  "And yes,  I'm ready.  Truly,  I am. I want us to love not only emotionally but physically as well.  This is your first time too.  Are you ready? " 

"I am, yes. I kinda have to be when I have all of this as my boyfriend." Derek gestures to his mate,  his idiot of a mate. The one who seconds ago gestured to his body as if it were a greek god or something.

Love and arousal begins to fill every fibre of the werewolf's being as he leans to the side so that Stiles is on his back, underneath him. Derek slides his knees between Stiles' and places his hands on either side of the teens head. The space between them allows their air to be shared, Derek isn't complaining because honestly,  Stiles just smells so damn  _good._

Derek leans into Stiles before he even really thinks about it, and kisses him, sensually. Stiles kisses back, giving just as much as Derek is. Derek crashes his lips against Stiles', adding a hint of tongue. The amber eyed teen moans, moving his hands up into Derek's hair, tugging on the ends of it, forcefully. Derek utters a groan, sliding his hands under Stiles' shirt, letting his hands roam. Derek begins to smile into the kiss. He eventually pulls away to say, " You have no idea how long I've wanted this. How long I've _needed_ this." Derek breathes out heavily, blowing hot air into the crook of Stiles' neck.

"Derek, I need you. I need you so bad. Please. Please, Derek..." Stiles whines, biting at his pink lips. 

A deep vibration sounds through Derek's chest, his wolf pleased with Stiles' begging. He looks at the teen underneath him, sees a flush in his cheeks, eyes half closed, messy hair due to the many times he ran his fingers through it, and a chest rising and falling rhythmically. Derek can smell a strong scent of arousal and need wafting off his mate and he grins. An intense animal instinct takes Derek over and he feels a strong desire to fuck his mate raw and have him call Derek's name as he cums. Derek wants nothing more than to have his mate writhing and moaning underneath him. Derek revels at the thought of Stiles grasping at the bed sheets because of him.

"Derek, please." Stiles whines, trying to rock his hips up against Derek's. The man lets out a low utteral growl, giving in to Stiles' begging. He slides his hands out from Stiles' shirt, moving them to the teens jeans. He unbuttons them and pulls the zipper down. He pulls at Stiles' shirt, lifting it over his head.

The werewolf glances at Stiles' chest, wondering at the expanse of pale skin dotted with moles. He pulls away slightly from the teen, to get a better view of him.

Stiles mistakes this for Derek pulling completely away and he creens. He immediately hooks his fingers around his boyfriends waist, pulling the man back on top of him. "Derek, we've been in love with each other our entire lives. Now, can we finally make love?" Stiles asks.

Derek smiles into Stiles' neck, rubbing his stubble against it. His cheek travels along Stiles' neck, until his mouth reaches Stiles' ear. "Yes," He whispers, softly. 

He rocks his hips against the teen underneath him, causing moans to escape his mates mouth. The man's hands fly down to Stiles' jeans, pulling them down. He rids Stiles of them and also his underwear. His member springs up and slaps against his naval. Derek takes Stiles into his mouth, softly sucking on the head. Stiles gasps, fingers flying to Derek's head, clenching at his hair. Derek moans, taking Stiles even further into his mouth. He drags the flat of his tongue along the underside of Stiles' member.

Derek gulps, allowing for Stiles' prick to hit the back of his throat. Stiles' hips stutter as he tries to thrust into Derek's mouth. Derek settles his hands on his mates waist, keeping him still. The teen fists Derek's hair as he continues sucking. Stiles moans when Derek lifts his head and then lowers it, bobbing up and down. When Derek reaches the top, his tongue laps at the head, licking at the precome. The whole time, Stiles is muttering things like," This is absolutely amazing... Fuck, I can't believe... This is so- Oh, Derek!" Stiles shouts his mates name as he cums. 

The college student swallows the sticky strings of white fluid Stiles was releasing, greedily. He aims to swallow every drop that he can. 

He pulls off the teen with a lewd 'pop'. He licks at the drops on his bottom lip that he didn't get a chance to swallow. 

Stiles lays boneless on the bed, legs spread slightly, chest rising and falling heavily as he rides out his orgasm, and all the while a huge grin is displayed on his face. Derek's eyes light up at the sight of his mate laying naked and lax in front of him. 

Derek has to pull the reigns in on his wolf a little bit. It wants nothing more than to take Stiles right then and there, have him know who he belongs to, have him know that he was Derek's forever and no one elses. Derek's wolf wants Stiles to completely take him, to have him be filled with nothing but Derek. That isn't what Derek wants, though. Well, it is, but Derek wants to wait for that. He wants their first time to be slow and sweet, yet passionate at the same time. With this thought in mind, Derek makes his decision.

He surges up and kisses Stiles softly. He gently nibbles at his mates bottom lip. Derek brings his hands up, cupping Stiles' face. The teens hands travel from Derek's hair, down his back. They pull at the man's shirt, lifting it halfway up his chest. The men pull away just long enough to get the shirt off Derek's back. They immediately get back to kissing as soon as Derek's shirt is discarded on the floor. 

The man sneaks his tongue into Stiles' mouth, savoring the taste. Their lips continue to move with each other,  like a dance, as it were.  His hands travel down from Stiles' cheeks to his hips to his thighs. Derek spreads Stiles' legs even further apart. Stiles gasps, his member growing hard again as Derek presses his index finger against his hole. The man drags his finger around the rim and Stiles moans. Derek removes his finger, placing it into his mouth, slickening it with spit. He takes it out of his mouth when he thinks it's slick enough. Derek pauses before pushing it into Stiles but does so when sensing no disapproval.  It disappears inside of the teen as Derek loosens him up. The man pulls it out barely so he can add another finger.  Derek places a strong hand on Stiles' hip and asks, "Is this okay?" 

Stiles nods, pushing himself back onto Derek's fingers. "It feels nice." 

The man nods, slightly pushing his fingers in deeper. He crooks his fingers just right so that it grazes over his prostate. Stiles moans, his hands clenching at the bed sheets. Derek smiles, repeating the motion. Stiles moans again. "Add another one," He orders, breathing out heavily.

Doing as he's told, he adds a third finger. He pumps them in and out of Stiles, picking up a faster pace. His fingers finally hit Stiles' sweet spot and the teen moans again.

"Der, I need you inside of me, now." Stiles says, breathless. Derek pulls his fingers out of him but not before he hits the teens prostate, making him shiver. Derek rids himself of his jeans and underwear, letting them drop to the floor. 

Derek leans over, opens Stiles' bottom drawer and pulls the bottle of lube out. He pops the lid open, squeezes it and pours the substance onto his fingers. He tosses the bottle back into the drawer. 

Derek grabs himself, smearing the liquid over his member. He places himself to Stiles' rim, barely pushing the tip in. Stiles groans, wrapping his arms around Derek's broad shoulders and digs his nails into the man's back. The teen thrusts his ass, inching Derek in furthur. Derek growls, feeling immense pleasure from the pressure of Stiles' tight cavity. 

Stiles writhes in pleasure under Derek and it's almost too much for his wolf. Derek's hips roll as he thrusts deeper into Stiles, bottoming out. Derek knows he hit Stiles' prostate because Stiles moans, rocking his hips up to meet Derek's thrust. 

They time their movements to match each other. Stiles takes whatever Derek gives and the same goes for Derek. Derek thrusts into Stiles at a slow and agonizing yet strangely perfect pace. The 21 year old aims for Stiles' prostate every thrust, causing Stiles to completely fall apart. The teen is writhing and moaning and whining underneath Derek. All the while, digging his nails into the man's skin, leaving ephemeral marks.

Derek leans closer into Stiles, pressing their lips together. The kiss is passionate, tongues battling, teeth nibbling on lips, and moaning. Tons of moaning.

Stiles wraps his legs around Derek's waist, pulling him in closer, forcing him in deeper. "Derek, I- I'm going to... c- cum. I'm close. Derek, please." The amber eyed teen whines, pulling their lips apart, his fingers now clutching at Derek's dark locks. 

Derek slides his hands from Stiles waist to his member. He wraps his strong hand around it and pulls. He gives it a few timid tugs, dragging his thumb along the underside of it. It goes down to the base and all the way back up to the tip. Upon reaching the head, Derek smears precome down the length of the teens cock. He flicks his wrist, sliding his hand up and down. Derek continues this, thrusting into Stiles. 

He pulls out slowly, giving one final thrust before Stiles orgasms. Derek pumps his fist into Stiles' member as the teen rides out his endorphin high. Watching as the thick white spurts of cum shoots out of Stiles' prick  and the feeling of Stiles' ass clenching against his member proves to be too much for Derek as he follows suit. Stiles can feel the wetness in him as Derek cums.

Derek's dick soon grows soft and he falls lax on top of Stiles. He pulls out of him, letting his cock rest on his mates hip. Stiles feels only warmth and love as he comes down from his high. Derek is filled with nothing but pure happiness as he breaths in the scent of sweat and cum and more importantly, Stiles. The beautiful sweet scent he's been in love with since he was a child. Except it was even better now because now Derek's scent was mingled into it.  Derek presses his nose in the crook of Stiles' neck, deeply inhaling the fragrance. The college student drapes himself over his mate, covering the teens lanky body with his strong build. Stiles complies, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist. The 17 year old sighs contentedly, whispering, "I love you." 

Derek smiles his heart fluttering as he replies, "I love you too, Stiles." 

They continue laying on Stiles' bed, snuggled up together. Derek lays on top of Stiles, listening to his rythmical heartbeat and his steady breathing.

The last thing Derek thinks before he falls asleep is that unlike the marks Stiles creates on his skin, his love for Stiles would last forever. 

 ***

The sheriff walks into his son's room, hand in hand with his wife. They had come to tell their son it was time for dinner, only to find out he had already gone to bed. With Derek Hale.

The father stands in the doorway, with a wide eyed look on his face. Which soon becomes a look of murder. "I'm going to kill him. Claudia, you better stop me before I murder your best friends son. 

Claudia chuckles, placing her hand on her husband's chest. "They're mates, John. You know that and frankly, I'm surprised they held out as long as they did. Besides if you killed Derek, Stiles would murder  _you._ " 

John grunts, rolling his eyes. "So you expect me to turn a blind eye?" The middle aged man asks, glaring at the man his son lay with. 

"Yes, that's exactly what I expect." 

"So..."

"No, you can't kill him." Claudia orders, softly.

"Fine," John complies. (Well, _sort of_.  When Derek leaves Stiles' house and makes his way back to his car, he finds a note. A paper taped to his camaro that reads, 'If you hurt my son, I will kill you.' Meanwhile, the sheriff is watching as the young man reads it, enjoying the look of terror on his future son in law's face.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh! So yeah, there's that.


	20. Funny Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So tickling is still a thing because Derek absolutely loves hearing his mate laugh and plead under his ministrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der is 22 and Stiles is 18. They're both legally adults now!!!!
> 
> Also contains Netflix and Chill.
> 
> Edited 7-10-16

The  _Game of Thrones_ song intro booms throughout Derek's loft as another episode of the hit series begins to play. It's their second day of marathoning GOT and somehow they still have not made it past season 1. This is mostly due to the men not being able to keep it in their pants which meant Netflix was often being paused just so that some under the clothes touching could occur.   _  
_

During the save periods of time where they were actually watching the show,  they did not understand a single thing of what was going on due to missing several key plot points. All Stiles could get out of what he had watched was something about incest and the Arya girl being a bamf.  Oh yeah, and also Kit Harington!  But that's it...  

'Damn my sexual needs,' Stiles thinks,  shaking his head slightly. Who could blame him?  His mate is,  without a doubt,  a sex god.  

The younger man had started yesterday off with a resolution to start and finish GOT and now he was inclined to stay true to his word.  Without any more intrusions,  all of which were Stiles' fault in the first place (Stiles would say it was Derek's fault for being so damn hot and close to him). Either way,  he would like to get through the rest of the season. Today.

The 18 year old continues to watch the HBO show,  still confused on what was going on. Meanwhile,  his jerk of a boyfriend sets one of his glorious hands upon Stiles's thigh,  inching it up slightly every couple of minutes so as to not look suspicious.  But Stiles is much too smart for that,  he knows what his boyfriend is doing and he is not going to stand for it! He made a plan to watch through until season two and he is going to stick to it.  

Well,  that's if Derek moves his hand away.  Soon.  As in,   _now!_  

Stiles can feel a wave of arousal shoot through him and knows Derek will be able to scent it in- 

3

2

1

Derek's usual smirk graces his appearance as the whiff of his mate's arousal catches him.  He turns his head to look at Stiles who is now harshly biting his lip. The older man's smirk grows upon realizing his effect on Stiles.  

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" The werewolf replies,  his hand moving even further upward. 

"Could we  _please_ wait until after these next couple of episodes are finished?" Stiles pleads through gritted teeth, trying to maintain some dignity.  

"Are you sure you want to wait until then? I'm more than happy to help you out now." Derek asks,  leaning further into his mate,  the arm that rested on his mates inner thigh now moving itself to wrap around the man's waist.

"No- Yes!  I mean,  wait,  what do I mean?" He shakily laughs, his arousal already getting to him. 

Derek smirks again,  his hand moving to lift up Stiles' shirt just an inch. "What _do_  you mean?" He asks,  fingers traveling up the side of Stiles' stomach. Instead of the desired effect, Derek recieves a laugh out of Stiles. 

A strange funny feeling takes Stiles off someplace,  he remembers something he hasn't thought of in a long time.

Years ago. God, how young was he at the time? When Derek decided to be an ass and start tickling Stiles while watching a movie. What movie was it again? Oh, that's right, it was his favorite. He would play it over and ov-

 

 "Stiles..." 

The younger man snaps out of it,  returning back to reality. "Hmmm?" 

"What were you thinking about?" Derek asks in an amused tone,  his hands still where they were.  

Stiles takes a breath before saying, "You and me. When we were younger, you would always tickle me. I was thinking about when we were watching Finding Nemo..." Stiles trails off,  he turns his head to look at the man beside him. 

"I remember that." Derek laughs,  his heart bursting with the memory.  He begins to gaze upon Stiles with adoration,  a smile traces his lips as an idea comes to him. "Stiles?"

"What?" 

"I love you," The older man states, continuing to gaze affectionately.  The whole time,  he has a wicked plan in mind. 

Stiles grins widely,  "I love you too, Der." He allows himself to be pulled into what he thinks will be a kiss but roughly pulls away when his mate's fingers start to glide across his skin, tickling him,  resulting in laugh after laugh.  

"Derek!  That-" he laughs, "-wasn't nice.  Hey, stop!" He tries to stop laughing but can't, "You are-" he's still laughing, "-the worst!" 

The man continues his attack,  a smile on his face the entire time.  His hands still press into his lover's stomach,  emitting frustrated chuckles out of him. "Am I really? " 

"Yes!  And if you don't-" he laughs some more, "-stop, no sex-" more laughter, "-for a week!" 

 

Derek stops.  

 

Stiles smirks,  his limbs tired from flailing and his lungs desperately regaining the breath they needed.  "Wow,  Derek,  you are too easy." 

The werewolf licks his lips slowly, seductuctively, and replies,  "So are you. " He pushes himself on top of Stiles,  lying them both against the cushions of the couch.  Derek settles his thighs on either side of his mate and places his lips at the nape of his neck.  Stiles immediately moans,  his arms reaching up to wrap around Derek's neck ultimately bringing then closer.  Kisses are planted upwards, passing over Stiles' jaw until reaching his lips.  They kiss fervently,  mouths moving against each other in rhythm.  

 

They kiss and kiss,  inevitably going on to do more so that clothes are off and bare skin is ajacent to bare skin. Eventually they continue so far that they reach an act their younger selves would say 'ewwwww' to (cough *sex* cough). 

 

***

 _Game of Thrones_ played on in the background,  completely forgotten about until an hour later. Stiles did  _not_ finish his resolution.  But, hey, he can always read the books (they're better, anyway). 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I didn't write out the smut. Idk what to tell you 
> 
> And ugh, most of this is cliché lol and I am so very sorry you had to deal with reading this


	21. No Lullaby Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles pulls an all-nighter and Derek surprises him with a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is 19 and Derek is 23
> 
> Scott is Stiles' dorm mate 
> 
> Edited 7-17-16

It's 3:32 in the morning and Stiles isn't asleep. No, he's writing out an entire theory of how werewolves would be the superior species in an alternate universe. He's got about 5 pages so far and he's been at this since some time after midnight. 

His eyes are stinging but he's grown used to it, just like the pain in his shoulder and the warmness that has sunk into his being. His fingers also ache from typing for hours on end but his mind hasn't ceased demands and so he can't stop producing. 

He yawns for a long time, longer even than he thinks is normal though he doesn't give it a second thought as he comes up with more to write. 

His eyes start drifting closed but he simply shakes his head and blinks a few times to stop them from fully closing. He stretches and then gets back to writing. 

He's written another page when he hears a knock on his dorm room door. He checks the time on his laptop and sees 4:12 prominently displayed. _I'm going to kill Scott if he's drunk again._

He collects a breath and lazily thinks to ignore it before walking over to open it. 

Stiles' eyes go wide when he sees who it is. The dark leather jacket being the first thing he sees, the white Henley second, and gorgeous green eyes last but certainly not least.

He instinctively jumps into Derek's arms for a hug in the matter of a millisecond. Wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, he nuzzles his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Stiles allows himself to feel the warmth, comfort, and scent of his mate, the heartbeat of whom lulls the college student to sleep like a music box.

Stiles' breath evens out, his heart beat stabilizes, and his body slackens, all of which alerts Derek that his mate has fallen asleep in his arms. 

A chuckle makes it's way out of Derek who lifts his boyfriend up by his thighs and carries him over to his bed. The bedsheets are a bit messy and aren't tucked, so it doesn't take long to slip Stiles underneath them. Derek reaches out a hand to wipe away a lock of hair from Stiles' face and smiles down lovingly at him. 

Derek's slips off his shoes and his jacket, then gets into bed with his mate. Stiles unconsciously wraps his arm around Derek's waist and tucks his head on Derek's shoulder, cuddling into him. 

Derek can't help but smile just before he falls asleep to the sound of Stiles' breathing. 

 

 

When Stiles wakes up he sees that Derek is already awake... and not happy.

"Sourwolf?" He asks, his voice is deep from just waking up. 

"Stiles," Derek says, his face drawn tight as he lays beside him with an arm folded to lift his head and the other tucked against his chest. He has half a mind to scold Stiles and another half to care for him. 

Stiles groans out, shuts his eyes, and turns his body around to face the wall. 

"No, don't even try that," Derek gruffs, he lays a hand on the man's shoulder, making them face to face. 

"What?" Stiles mumbles tiredly once he's turned to Derek. He clutches at the blankets absentmindedly, knowing he's about to feel really guilty in a second.

"What was last night about? You shouldn't have stayed up like that, Stiles. Taking care of yourself comes before any school assignment. No matter how important it is. You know, you practically collapsed into my arms. That's not okay. I'm- I was really worried about you yesterday. You hadn't answered my texts or calls so I called Scott and he told me you were working on an essay. By then I could feel this thrumming underneath my skin that didn't feel right... And all I could think to do was drive over here. Yes, Stiles, I'm happy to see you but not in this kind of circumstance." Derek sighs, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm so sorry, Der. Really, I am. I shut off my phone yesterday, I know that was stupid of me. I just thought it would help me focus on the assignment. It didn't, it only made me forget to take my Adderall. Or maybe, overtake it? I'm not sure. Fuck, where was I going with this? I, uh, I-"

Stiles pauses, sighing into his pillow. "It won't ever happen again, Derek. I promise you. And I'm sorry I made you worry, you don't deserve to feel like that. Next time, I will make sure I take the correct amount of medication and take care of myself."

"It better not happen again, Stiles." Derek then growls to illustrate his point, the tone hits Stiles straight in his groin, sending a spark of arousal into him. Derek chuckles like the ass he is upon realizing this, "Either way, no sex until after you turn in your paper." 

Stiles already has a whine hanging on his lips in response but it gets cut off when Scott finally decides to make himself known. 

Coughing, he says, "God, you two are sickening." 

"Shut up, Scott. You and Allison are worse!" 

***

Stiles gets an A+ and Derek gets to fuck Stiles. Everyone's happy.


	22. Written in Curly Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally proposes and Talia and Claudia reminisce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is 23 and Derek is 27.

"Der, I am so proud of you." Talia says, over the phone. She's been talking with her son for over an hour. Her son's been telling her how he thinks he and Stiles are ready to start the next chapter in their life. 

"Why?" Derek asks his mother, quietly. 

"You've grown up to be a fine man, Derek. A man who cares and provides for his family and puts them before himself. I've watched how you are with Stiles. You're good to him as he is to you. I'm proud of the both of you, actually." Talia sniffles. 

"You're not crying are you, mom?" Derek asks.

"No! Of course I'm not. I just have something in my- okay, yes, I am crying, but if you tell anyone I'll deny it." Talia confesses. 

Derek chuckles, "Well, I love you and I'll call you later." 

"Alright. I love you, too. Bye, Derek."

 

***

 

"Stiles! Can you come here for a second." Derek yells out to his boyfriend from the kitchen. The older man had been relentlessly and meticulously creating something for Stiles the whole morning. Stiles, meanwhile, was in their bedroom working on some paperwork. 

"I'll be right there!" Stiles yells back, pushing the packet away from him. He sits up from the bed and heads into the kitchen. 

Derek takes in a deep breath, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He absent mindedly fiddles with the box laying secretly in his pocket. Derek begins to repeat his proposition for Stiles over and over in his mind. He worries that when Stiles finally comes into the kitchen, Derek will forget his entire speech and make a fool of himself. He deeply inhales again, trying to calm his nerves. 

"What do you w-" Stiles' words stopping due to a gasp. Stiles' eyes grow wide as they stare at the dining table or more accurately what was on the dining table. Written in curly fries were the words, 'Will you marry me?' Stiles' wide eyes look to Derek's. Derek who was standing on the opposite side of the kitchen is now next to Stiles on one knee, holding the box open.

The man breathes in and out deeply and smiles softly up at his mate. "Stiles, I have loved you my entire life and your life, for that matter. I look forward to loving you for the rest of both of our lives. I look forward to waking up and seeing you and your messy hair every morning for the next several decades. And hearing you mutter complete nonsense in your sleep. I want to marathon every single Star Wars movie there is with you and then back to back all marvel movies. I even look forward to us finally watching that list of yours with the terrible werewolf movies just so that we can make fun of the stupid cliches. I want us to start a family, have adorable little us's running around, creating messes. I can practically hear the sound of them screaming and squealing as we tickle them to death. I swear I can hear the sarcasm dripping from your lips as you tell our oldest that they can, in fact, use your car even though they're under the legal age and their father is a cop."

Derek exhales shakily, before saying, "I can't wait until you finally work in the station and you bring home a pair of handcuffs I can use to tie you up and do-" Derek bites his lip, pulling it into his mouth before letting it go.

He stares up at his mate and chuckles, "Sorry, I'm getting off topic... Stiles, I love you. I want to grow old with you and watch as our pups grow older too. Stiles, I want to marry you. Will you marry me?" 

 

There's a still in the air after Derek finishes his speech. Derek's heart rate increases as the seconds pass. The younger man says nothing, makes no response except to stare doe eyed at his counterpart. Derek worries when Stiles finally answers, it'll be a no. 

Stiles disintegrates Derek's fears by quirking his lips up into a grin. Stiles lifts Derek up by his shoulders, making them eye to eye. Stiles surges forward., pressing his lips against Derek's. He pulls away, saying, "As much as I love you on your knees, I really wanted to kiss you." 

"So, is that a..."

"Yes! Derek, it's a yes." Stiles laughs, taking his now fiance's hand into his own and slips the ring onto his mates finger. Stiles gives Derek another passionate kiss before asking," Can I eat these curly fries, now?"

"Go ahead." Derek replies, chuckling. 

'God, I love you.' The man thinks, watching as the man erases the words... by eating them. Derek grins, staring lovingly at his mate. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist, nuzzling his cheeck against Stiles' throat. Stiles begins to hum something that sounds an awful lot like the 'Bridal Chorus.'

 

***

 

"Mom? I did it!" Derek says, eagerly, into the phone. He is once again talking with his mother about the proposal. This time it's after the event has occured instead of before. 

"You finally proposed to him? What did he say?" Talia asks, a smile growing on her face. 

"Yes... to both questions! Words cannot describe how happy I am right now." 

The mother laughs, saying, "It's okay, you don't have to explain. I understand."

Derek sighs, contentedly. "Well, enough about me. What have you been doing?" 

"Me? Nothing. I'm just spending some time with Claudia." 

Derek nods, even though Talia can't see him. "If you want, we could talk later so you can spend some time with her." 

Talia smiles, " Thanks, sweetheart. I'll talk to you later." 

"Alright." Derek says, hanging up the phone. He immediately heads into the bedroom to cuddle with his fiance.

 

***

 

"I love you too, honey. I'll see you soon, okay?" 

"Okay." Stiles says, ending the phone discussion. 

Claudia looks over at Talia and grins wildly. Talia, who is sitting next to her on the sofa, smiles back at her. Claudia lays her head on her best friends shoulder. She sighs, asking, " Can you believe we raised two strong handsome men?" 

"Of course I can. I mean, look at us. We're amazing." Talia responds. 

Claudia looks at the woman, incredulously. She chuckles, elbowing her friend, she says, "Shut up."

Talia laughs, not minding being hit.  "That didn't even hurt." Claudia glares at Mrs. Hale, "Talia, our son's are getting married! Soon enough they're going to have children of their own and I'll be a grandparent!" 

Talia intertwines her hand into Claudia's. "It's great being a grandma. Thomas is absolutely adorable and sweet. I couldn't imagine a world without him." 

" You're right about Thomas, he's so kind and generous. Laura raised him well. " 

Talia smiles, "It's funny, he's the exact opposite of how his mother was as a child."

"Do you remember when she threw all of Derek's toy cars into the trash because he accidentally ruined her favorite shirt?" Claudia asks, laughing.

"I remember, mostly because Derek wouldn't stop crying. Not until you brought Stiles over and Derek forgot all about his toy cars." 

Claudia laughs even more, vibrating against Talia's shoulder. "Wait a second. Do you remember the time Stiles decided he wasn't going to talk to Derek unless he sang the entirety of 'Bohemian Rhapsody' to him?" 

"Yes! Derek hated singing, but he'd rather that than Stiles not talk to him. Our kids really do belong to each other, only Stiles could get Derek to sing AND learn to love it."

"And Derek is the only one who could get Stiles to calm down enough to focus on his schoolwork when he hasn't taken his adderal." Claudia adds, lifting her head up from Talia's shoulder and placing it on the woman's thigh instead. She scoots herself so that her feet hit the end of the sofa. Claudia lays on her side, breathing hot air into Talia's thigh. 

"They're going to be good parents, aren't they?" Talia asks, weaving the hand that that isn't holding Claudia's, into the woman's hair. 

"They're going to be great parents." Claudia comments.

"Not as great as us, though. Right?"

"Right," The woman mutters before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked reading it.
> 
> Continue enjoying sterek! And may the force be with you.


	23. Cut-off Sentences and Loving Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek Wedding/Bonding Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is 23 and Derek is 27.
> 
> Also, Laura now has two children 
> 
> Deaton is introduced just to fill a plot hole, but ended up making more?
> 
> Tres leches is a traditional Mexican cake (one I loathe, but to each their own, apparently the Stilinski-Hale's love it)
> 
> *Edited 12/24/16*
> 
> *edited again on 9-23-17*

 Conversation between Talia Hale and Alan Deaton over telephone

 **Deaton:** While it's been lovely small talking with you, Talia, is that all you wished to talk me about?

 **Talia:** No,  no,  it's not. *clears throat* As you know,  Derek and Stiles are mates-

 **Deaton:** Yes,  I know. Did something happen between them?

 **Talia:** Yes, in fact,  they're getting married! I called to invite you to the wedding ceremony.

 **Deaton:** Thank you,  I'm honored.  I'm assuming the offer includes the bonding ceremony as well,  does it?

 **Talia:** *confused* The bonding ceremony?  I-

 **Deaton:** Oh,  forgive me!  I was under the impression that you were aware of what that is.

 **Talia:**  *exasperated by Deaton continuing to cut off her sentences* Would you mind informing me of the subject, Deaton?  I'm certain two lovely men would very much appreciate it also.  

 **Deaton:** I don't mind, but perhaps another time. I'm preoccupied with helping the Robledo pack deal with a djinn. How about tomorrow? Would that work for you?  

 **Talia:** Yes, that's fine, Alan. Stay safe.

 **Deaton:** I will, thank you. I'll call you later, Talia. Goodbye.

 **Talia:** Goodbye, Alan.

-

The first thing Laura sees when she walks into her old room is Stiles looking as dashing as ever in a black tux. His hair is already styled up in its usual quiff but it still seems rather formal and makes the man appear sexy (well, sexier),  even Laura would have to admit that.  His posture only adds to the level of sexiness: Stiles is leaning against the wall facing the window, his legs are spread out just slightly, and his arms are crossed, subtly hinting at the muscles in his upper arms.

"I'm certain Derek is going to eat you up the moment he sees you, Stiles," Laura chuckles,  sauntering over to the bed. As she sits down she flattens out her dress, her fingers grazing the soft fabric.

Stiles laughs in response, "Too bad, he's gonna have to wait for the ceremony to be over before he can." He turns to the woman and smiles at her. His face glows as a testament to the light coming in through the window or maybe just the fact that it's his wedding day.  

Laura honest-to-god snorts at him, "It's gonna be one hell of a honeymoon. Isn't it?"

"Are you going to tell me where Derek and I are headed?" Hope is written all over his face.  His and Derek's parents had arranged the couple's honeymoon as a surprise. And, well, Stiles would rather _know_ than be surprised.  

"Ha! You're hilarious, Red," the woman says, her head tilted back from laughing.  She enjoys taunting him just a little more than she does other people (Stiles still isn't sure if that's a compliment or not).

Stiles purses his lips, wishing his best woman was a _better_ woman. His eyes roll which only seems to make Laura laugh again. "It's a surprise, Little Red. Trust me, you'll love it."

Stiles glares at the woman, who in turn shrugs her shoulders. "Anyway, where's the puppy at?" She asks, in reference to Scott, the man of honor for the wedding.

Laura then leans back, putting her weight on her elbows. She makes herself comfortable before Stiles starts to talk. "I sent him over to talk to Derek for me," he says, fixing the sleeve of his tux. He turns back to the window and takes a look at the condition of the sky.

The woman laughs, "How are you holding up without your phone?”

Stiles glares at her and mumbles out, “How do you think? I can't believe you guys took our cell phones.”

“What? We didn't want you guys to use Skype to see each other.” She explains, and then decides to change the subject. “Hmm. And what about your Catwoman? Where's she?"

"I think she and Boyd are making out somewhere."

A guffaw comes from Laura at Stiles' statement. "Oh, they're getting it in while they can, huh? They're not the only ones."

Stiles makes a face, "Shut up, Laura, before I puke all over myself on my wedding day." Laura only laughs harder at this, practically wheezes.

"I totally got some action last night."

"Get out or I will!" Stiles feigns throwing up.

She laughs hysterically just before she begins to stare off and thinks about what her and her husband will do when they get back home.

Stiles grimaces and walks out of the room.

-

"I still don't understand why I can't just see him," Derek whines, wanting desperately to see his soon-to-be betrothed. He checks his watch for the seventh time in 5 minutes. No, it's not because of nerves- just excitement.

Scott rolls his eyes, hating Stiles for making him the messenger. "It's ritual, nothing personal. Anyway, you'll see him soon enough." The man says, trying to deal with the werewolf as best as he could. "He looks great, by the way."

A growl is made in response as Derek acts true to his nickname- sour. Scott chuckles, and shakes his head.

"Aww, Derek, aren't you being needy today," a tease slips from the lips of the beautiful woman in the corner of the room. "Scotty's right, you'll see Stiles later. And when you do, it'll be because you are _marrying_ him." Cora's mouth forms a smile while her words reach Derek, who lets out a soft sigh in turn and gazes absentmindedly.

 _That's true,_ he agrees. _I'm marrying Stiles today._

Cora laughs, “You've got that dumb lovey-dovey look on your face again. Well, it looks like my job is done, so I'm just gonna-”

“No!” Scott yells out, “You stay here while _I_ go and-”

The door opens, cutting Scott off.

His aura gives off a sense of disappointment and frustration as he soon as he sees that it's Stiles in the doorway. _Honestly, does ritual mean nothing?_

Scott’s dismay is invisible to Stiles and Derek, who seem to be in their own world (as they always are). It’s a beautiful moment, it truly is, but that doesn’t mean Scott’s happy about it. Alright, never mind, the men are sickeningly sweet in the best sort of way and maybe Scott can be eased out of his irritation.

The men are now standing face to face and making love eyes as they reach out to gather the other in an embrace. Hands wrap themselves around waists as bodies become close. They both have silly stupid grins on their faces, similar to the ones Scott, Cora, and now Laura have.

Upon seeing Laura, Scott’s eyes squint in disbelief and frustration, “Laura! What happened? You were supposed to keep him away from Derek.”

She’s confused for a second before having the decency to at least look ashamed. “So I might have been preoccupied…”

“Doing what?” The stressed-out guy asks, feeling so… _done._

She mumbles some bullshit answer sheepishly and incoherently before turning to the couple. Scott follows her gaze to the men who look like bliss personified as they whisper love-filled words to each other. It’s heartwarming and melts him to his core. Scott supposes he’s okay with the grooms breaking ritual to see one another.

-

Wildflowers share their scent with the guests of the wedding as the sun casts a warm and golden glow over the field. Meanwhile, birds are chirping a lovely tune, insects are providing their usual buzz, and excited chatter comes from rows of chairs. Friends and family sit in wait for the ceremony to begin and resolve to admire the astonishingly gorgeous view as they do so. The accents are beautifully done and the setting itself makes the wedding out to be something truly glorious. It's as if they are in the midst of heaven what with the clearing they're sitting in and how nature is everywhere around them. 

Music begins to play and Laura's youngest child, Alex, walks down the aisle carrying a basket. They pluck daisy petals and drop them into the grass as they make their way to the front. Next comes Thomas, Laura's oldest child, carrying the set of rings. He walks forward and then stands off to the side, holding the rings until no longer necessary. 

Soon enough, Stiles is in position stood at the end of the aisle. The music changes to something with a slower tempo and Stiles, arm-in-arm with his mother, slowly starts to walk down the center. The mother and son smile to each other and many in the audience smile as well. They finally stop when they reach the altar, Claudia steps back and takes a seat in between John and Talia once she has given her son away.

The music slows down and focus is put back on Derek and Stiles, who are stood in the front with their groomsmen and bridesmaids besides them, looking elegant. There's a sereneness to the way they are standing, they're comfortable and elated. Happiness sifts about them like the soft breeze that is currently in the air.

The marriage officiator starts the wedding off with the usual intro, continues on with the vows, telling Stiles to begin with his. 

Excited murmuring comes from the crowd as Stiles smirks. "Derek," he begins, looking from his mate to the crowd as he continues smirking. "I want to start this off by saying I love you. Remember that, okay, while I go on with this speech."

Derek shakes his head at Stiles' antics and chuckles.

"Now that I've said that, I would like to _promise_ you that I will annoy you for the rest of our lives. I will talk endlessly and pointlessly to you for hours on end. I will be like a leech that sucks out all of your patience and will to live (among other things *cough, cough*).

I will call and text you, maybe (definitely) even send you not so clean messages (more coughing) at the most inconvenient times possible. I will hog the blankets, yes, more so than I already do, and the tv, and um, well anything else that's yours. After all, what's yours is  _mine_. 

And, also, I'll probably pick fights with you for absolutely no reason." 

The audience laughs collectively as Stiles finally pauses during his vows, or as the audience would say 'his rant'. Derek takes this time to laugh along with them, still lovingly gazing at Stiles. 

"I'm sure you know all of this, though. I mean, you've already been through it all." He smiles before continuing.

"I also promise that I will love and care for you. I will try to put a smile on your face whenever you're feeling grumpy so, I mean, I'll be doing that a lot then. I will hold you when you need me to and kiss you when you want me to. I hope you will always want and need me to do those things. I love you, Derek, so much."

Stiles trails off, thinking about the position he's in and how happy he is. And the fact that this is it, he's finally getting married. It's the best moment of his entire life and it's just a silly mortal ritual. He almost can't believe it.  

Stiles smiles again, his eyes shining brighter than ever in the afternoon sun and the glow of pure happiness. He finishes his speech, the audience unsure of whether to clap or not makes the situation a tad awkward but overall funny in hindsight. Stiles knows he'll get to make tons of jokes about it later.

The officiator announces Derek will begin his vows to which he makes a face. 

" _I don't know how I could possibly follow that_..."

The audience smiles and earnestly waits for Derek to continue. 

"I suppose I'll start with saying 'I love you, too' and 'you are absolutely right'. I have gotten used to all of these things and you're quite lucky that I'll never get tired of them. Though, at some point I may just snap at you. Of course, you'll simply smile at me and tell me not to be a 'sourwolf'.

I love it when you call me that, and you're smile on top of it would make me feel like I do right now at this very moment- so in love.

I love you, everything about you. Yes, _especially_ the parts of you that get on my nerves. I've loved you for the longest time, for as long as we've both lived, and I'll continue to love you for the rest of our lives.

I... I write something down a very long time ago. Jesus, I was four at the time."

He reaches into a pocket and pulls out a slip of paper as the audience begins to wonder what he's doing. 

 He opens up the folded parchment and reads aloud, "I wrote this down the very second I came home from your house that first day I met you. 'I hope to marry him someday, maybe then he'll really be mine'." Derek folds the paper back up and places it into his pocket again.

"I... hadn't understood much of what mates were at the time. My mother didn't either, for that matter. Case in point, we've only recently found out about bonding ceremonies, so you're all in for a treat later!"

Chuckles erupt from the audience.

"Anyway, I... I was four years old when I met the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm so _lucky_  and  _grateful_ that we're mates, Stiles, and that we've spent our entire lives with each other. I love you. Then, now, and forever."

 

"May we see the rings, please." The officiator announces, once the applause has died down. 

Thomas steps forward with the rings and waits for Stiles and Derek to grab them before stepping away (but not before Stiles messes his hair up the way he usually does). 

Derek and Stiles take each other's hand and slip the rings on while smiling widely and blushing slightly. They keep their hands held, their rings glittering against their skin in the warm light. 

 

"Derek, do you take Stiles to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

 

"I do." 

 

"Stiles, do you take-"

 

"Yes! I mean, I do. Of course I do." 

 

"In that case, you may now ki-" The words cut off once it's clear that Derek and Stiles are already kissing.

Stiles tightens his grip on Derek's hands as he tilts his head and presses his lips to his husband's. He melts into the touch and softly moves his mouth against Derek's. They both begin smiling into the kiss so it doesn't last as long as they want it to (but it certainly lasts long enough to gross out the kids). 

 -

Slow music plays as Derek takes Stiles' hand to start the first dance. The center has been cleared just for this occasion and the guests all stand around gazing at the joyous couple.

Derek and Stiles move to embrace each other; Stiles' arm going around Derek's waist and his other hand joining Derek's hand, Derek's hands alike Stiles'. Their faces align and their eyes settle their gaze upon the other, grinning widely.

The newlyweds dance together, smiling the entire time. "I liked your speech, "  Derek says after a short time. 

Stiles laughs, "Thanks, I liked yours. I can't believe you never told me about that note! It's been like 22 years, Derek." 

Derek chuckles in response, "It's embarrassing. It's not just a note. I drew a picture too." 

Eyes grow wide, in shock and admiration. "Of me?"

"Of us." 

"Show me!" 

"Later, when we get home." Derek promises.

Stiles scoffs (and almost trips), "Yeah, right, we'll be too busy doing other  _things._ "

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

The tease has Stiles' mouth agape instantly. "Derek Adam Stilinski-Hale, you are..." He trails off when he realizes he can't think up a good enough comeback.

"Absolutely amazing, yes, I know." Derek smirks. 

Stiles shakes his head in amusement and simply brings their bodies closer and lays his head on Derek's shoulder. His hands are now resting on the blades of Derek's shoulders and his fingers are drawing the soft pattern of the triskele into them. Their feet are just shuffling now and they're hardly even moving in a circle as the song comes to an end. 

Derek pulls away once their mothers come up and asks for a dance. He gives Stiles a loving kiss in the lips and then proceeds to dance with Claudia.

Claudia starts to talk when Derek does, so they both stop for a second and just laugh. They slowly begin to dance again and Claudia goes to speak again. "Derek, I don't want to be one of those pushy mothers, you know that, but uh... I'd really like it if I didn't have to wait forever for some grandchildren. You know, I'm not getting any younger, and neither are you for that matter, so-" 

Laughing, Derek cuts her off, "Don't worry, Stiles and I don't want to wait either." 

A high pitched elated sound comes from the woman who stops dancing just to begin slightly jumping up and down. "Oh, how wonderful, amazing! I love you so much, Der-Bear, I love you, I love you, I love you!" 

Stiles, meanwhile, is being led in a dance with Talia, who dances with him in companionable silence before beginning to talk with him.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time, Stiles. Now that it's finally here, well, I guess... I feel as if I've done something amazing, something to be proud of. I want to thank you for that, and for being good to Derek, and for being such a great addition to our family. You're a wonderful son, Stiles. I love you." 

"Thank you, Mom. I love you, too." He grins, feeling warmth of pride and love in his blood boil up inside him. 

The music ends. 

 -

The tres leches cake smells divine, even to Stiles' human nose. The moment Derek and Stiles cut into a slice of it together is the same moment Stiles' mouth waters. Stiles is so focused on tasting it that he doesn't notice Derek trying to feed him some. 

It hits him on the nose. 

 -

A glass is struck numerously to alert everyone that a toast is to be made. John Stilinski is standing beside his seated family, his glass is up in the air and he's clanking it with a spoon.

He clears his throat before beginning, "This whole mate business has never really been to my fancy. Of course, that's the father in me talking. As a man and a husband, I love it. I'm thankful that my son has a mate, that he has Derek. Derek and Stiles are made for each other, literally. And thank God too, otherwise I would have been irritated every play date, and sleep over, and _real_  date, and uh, other type of _sleep over,_ well, even  _more_ irritated _._ I've got to hand it to Derek, he dealt with me, not only as his mate's father but as the Sheriff as well. Some of you here know that the Sheriff can be a bit of a tough cookie." 

Many people laugh politely and then carry on listening to his speech. 

"Derek, son, I give you my regards and best wishes. All I've got left to say is 'good luck, you probably don't need it but eh, what the hell'." 

He sits back down and applause roars and then dies as he does. Derek gives him a grateful smile to which he receives a wink. 

 -

Laura's speech goes something along the lines of... "Oh! And then Derek thought it was a good decision to... And surprisingly Stiles was all for it... Mom got so mad that she... I laughed my ass off... Uncle Peter was there for some reason... Another embarrassing story about Derek is when..." 

 -

The moon was up and hanging just above where two men stood face to face, it shone its light down but barely lit the area enough for the crowd of seated people to see. Candles were lit to shine light on anything left darkened by shadows. Still, it didn't take sight to see the excitement Stiles and Derek both had, their bodies were almost thrumming with it. 

Deaton's voice rings out in announcement, tells the audience that the ceremony will commence. The man orders both men to stand steady and wait for the pull. "It'll feel like thousands of tiny strings are wrapping around you, they'll tug you closer and closer to each other, until you bite one another and the bond takes."

The men both nod, already beginning to sense some activity. Derek finds himself easing towards Stiles, his eyes flashing, his teeth elongating, his heart beating at the same exhilarated pace as Stiles'. 

He feels blunt teeth on the side of his neck at the same time as he presses his fangs against Stiles' neck. They bite down just enough to feel the strings tighten and release. Haze fills his head, his chest, his entire body, it completely takes over. Euphoria and pleasure sink into his blood as Stiles pulls his teeth away.

Stiles immediately notices the difference. He can tell. He and Derek are bonded. There's no doubt about that. Stiles immediately wraps his arms around Derek and their lips meet gracefully and passionately.

Joyous cheer comes from the seats, sounds of applause and crying and even a few childish 'eww's. Everyone in the audience knows, though, they're witnessing a moment of true love. One formed before time, before anything in this universe came to be. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took a year?? I'm horrible and also really really sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, even constructive criticism.


End file.
